So You're The New Girl?
by GamerGirl929
Summary: Santana's headed back to Lawrence Academy, her high school, which is like a private school, she expects it to be another boring year but when she meets new girl Brittany will her school year be changed for the better? Brittana Paring! Rated R (Language)! The Summary doesn't do the story justice! SO JUST READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1:Welcome To Lawrence Academy!

I roll over when I hear my alarm buzzing next to me and see the bright sun shining into my window; I slam my hand onto the alarm and groan loudly. It's 6 in the morning, and it's a Saturday… Today is the day I head to my high school, so I can get settled. I know what you're thinking its just high school, you shouldn't need to get settled, well I go to Lawrence Academy it's like a private high school, and I love it! I get jerked out of my thoughts when I hear my mother yelling up the stairs.

"Santana! Get up we have to get there early!" she yells and I roll over and groan "Okay I'll be down in a few minutes… I'm gonna take a quick shower!" I push myself off the bed and walk to the bathroom door.

"That's fine! " My mother yells "Just don't take too long!" she yells and heads away from the bottom of the stairs.

I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower, I hop into the shower and let the water run over me for a few minutes, I quickly was my hair and jump out and get dressed, I throw on a pair of ripped blue jeans, A black tank top and a white hoodie. I don't really have to get anything together; we packed all of my things the night before.

I head down the stairs and groan loudly, it's too early! I sigh and my mother and father are standing in the kitchen.

"Let's go I want to get on the road early!" my father yawns. We head out the door and I jump in the back seat of the car. This is going to be a long ass drive… I yawn loudly which gets a chuckle from my mother and she begins shaking her head. I'm actually ready to head to the school I get to see all my friends and I'm ready to catch up with them! My friends are Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Sugar, Rachel (even though she gets on my nerves sometimes). And then there are the boys they live down the street at the other Lawrence Academy, the all boy's one… I sigh and think about Puck, he's my… well we've been dating on and off for a while now but not right now… I sigh to myself and yawn. We have a lot of guy friends that go to the all-boys school, there's; Puck, Finn, Artie, Mike, and Kurt. Their all pretty good guys and I love all of my friends and I can't wait to see them…

I lean back and look out the window my mother turns around and looks back towards me with a smile.

"Do you want to get some breakfast?" I smile and nod.

We pull up to an IHop and head in and sit down, I am starving! We head in and they serve us right away, I order some pancakes and bacon, my mother talks about the Academy and how excited I am to there I smile and nod, we eat pretty much in silence and then we head out to the car, I sit down in the back seat and pull out my iPod I stick the ear buds in my ear and flip to a song. I lean back and close my eyes this is going to be a long drive mine as well take a nap.

I lean up and rub my eyes, I glance around and we are in the middle of nowhere. I turn and look out the window this is the longest drive ever, I pull my hood up and lay back against the seat, I close my eyes again and it doesn't take long for me to drift asleep again. What feels like a few minutes later I feel someone shaking me… I lean up and look at my mother.

"San, wake up were here…" she whispers, and continues to shake me until I pull my hood down and open my eyes.

I run my hands through my hair and look up, Lawrence Academy is a pretty big school, I like that the dorms are close to everything, the dining hall and the area of the school where all of the classes are located…I smile and look out the window and see some people heading into the dorms. The car comes to a stop and I jump out of the backseat. I stretch out and yawn, this car ride always kills me…

I turn around and see my mother smiling at me, "You really love this place don't you…" she smiles and I nod quickly. We head into the building and I talk to the R.A. in the building, they tell me where my dorm is and I head up the stairs. I down the hallway and see a few other empty dorms, I hope that some of my friends will be in those, I smile when I find my dorm towards the end of the hall.

I step into the room and see that it's practically empty except for a desk, a bed, the dresser and a nightstand. I put down the suitcase that I carried from the car and put it on the bed; I head back down the steps and to my car. I grab a tote full of clothes and carry it back up to my dorm room; I glance into the room next to mine and see a blonde girl with her family bringing up suitcases and other items. I put my tote down and walk back out into the hallway, the girl's family walks out of the room and the girl is just standing next to her desk. I have never seen this girl here before… maybe she is new?

I shrug to myself and walk back into my room and open up one of the totes in my room, my parents were getting the last two. I snapped the top off and glanced down at all of the things in the box, just a ton of clothes I sigh I have two more totes full of crap! This is gonna take forever… I hear someone behind me so I flip around and see my parents dropping off the last of the totes. My dad and mother smile they help me open all my totes and put my clothes away, and then it's time for them to go. I walk down to where my car is and wrap my arms around my mother.

"I'm going to miss you mija!" she says with a smile on her face and her hands on my shoulders. I smile and give her an even bigger hug.

My father comes over to me and wraps me in a big bear hug, "I'm goin to miss you so much San…" he holds onto me for a second and he steps back and looks at me "and stay out of trouble… okay!" he smiles and I give him a quick nod. I step back from them and they get in the car, they start down the road and I give them a small wave as they drive off.

I sigh and head up to my dorm room I walk in my room and sit down on the bed. I shouldn't just be sitting down I should get up and start working, my classes don't start for another 3 days but the school lets us come here early to get situated. I open us all of the totes and drag the ones with clothes over to the dresser. I take out all of the clothes and put them away when I hear a small knock on my door, Quinn is standing there with a smile on her face, I get up and give her a huge hug.

"Hey Asstana!" Quinn smiles and hugs me really tight; she leans back and looks around my room.

"Damn, you have a lot of work to do!" she smiles and steps to the side.

I shake my head and smile at her "Yeah I have a ton of shit to put away…" I sigh and lean against the dresser.

"Well I have to put all my shit away too, so I'll talk to you later… Okay! Bye!" Quinn gives me a small wave and heads down the hallway. I smile and begin putting away the rest of my clothes, today has been a long ass day and I am exhausted but this needs to get done. I finally get all of my clothes put away and then it comes to the walls. Time to decorate! I take out my dry erase board and stick it to the left of my window above where my desk is sitting, I take out some pictures and posters and by the time I am done you can barely see the wallpaper. It is already 9 o'clock at night and I am hungry! I step out of my dorm room and down the hall. I head over to the booth next to the door and sign out; We have to sign out when we leave, so I sigh out and head out the door.

I walk down to the local subway and order some food I get my sandwich to go and head back to the school, the last thing I want to be around right now are other people, I sigh to myself and push open the door to the dorms, I sign back in and head up the stairs to my dorm room. I sit down on my bed and pull out my sandwich I eat quickly I didn't know I was so hungry! I walk over to the trash can and toss my garbage and head out of my dorm. The room next to mine with the mysterious blonde is closed now and I can hear someone singing from inside.

I stop at the door and listen; whoever they are they are pretty good, I sigh and walk past the door, I walk down the hall and look around for everyone's dorm, I don't see anyone's dorm even Quinn's I wonder where she went… I'm just about to turn the corner when I smack into someone hard, I knock whatever they were holding onto the floor, and I gasp loudly.

The mystery blonde is looking at me with a shocked expression.

"I'm sooo sorry!" she says quickly and bends down to grab what she dropped, I smile and bend down to help her.

"No, I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going…" I sigh and help her pick up what she was holding.

She stands up and I hand her all of her things, I smile. "So, I've never seen you here before… you new?" I sigh and she nods quickly.

She moves all of her things into her left hand and sticks out her right hand, "Yeah, I'm new just moved her and my parents heard this was a good school, Hi I'm Brittany!" I shake her hand and give her a small smirk.

"I'm Santana, and I think your dorm is actually right next to mine…" I motion towards my dorm and she smiles really big.

"Yeah, I guess so!" she smiles and tries to move everything back to her right hand.

"Well I have to go, but it was nice meeting you!" she says and she walks down the hallway.

I smile and give her a small wave and head into my dorm. I shut the door and lean back and sit down on my bed. I really need a shower… I go over to my door and take my robe; I grab a towel, my shampoo and conditioner, and head down to the washroom.

I walk down the hall and turn and head into the shower, I let the hot water run over me and I close my eyes, this has been a long day, I just want to relax… I wash my hair quickly and get out of the shower I throw on my robe and head down the hall… I get in my room and throw on a pair of sweats and a gray tank top. I sit on my bed and hear Brittany singing again, I smile to myself and knock on her wall, her singing stops abruptly and then I hear a knock at my door; I get up and open the door. Brittany is standing there with a small smile and she's biting her lip.

"Sorry if I bothered you…" she whispered and I just chuckled.

"No, no, no, it's not that…" I smile and shake my head…" I just wanted to tell you, you're really good…" I smile and she stops biting her lip and grins.

"Well thanks!" she says with a huge grin… "Do you sing?" she asks me cocking her head.

"Sometimes but not here lately…" I sigh and she nods quickly.

"Well I need to head to bed, but I'll see ya later?" she smiles and I nod with a grin, she steps away and I shut the door, I think this is going to be a good year!

**A/N: Hope you guys like it XD! REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2:What A Day!

I turn over and flip off my light, I walk over to my bed and sit down, I grab my laptop and head to Facebook, I haven't seen Quinn all day I wonder if she is on here… As soon as I'm logged in I see a new friend request… It's from Brittany I smirk damn she works fast I shake my head and accept. Now that were friends maybe a little creeping is in order… I smirk and click on her pictures; there are a bunch of pictures with her and this giant ass cat… I shake my head I check out the caption, apparently this cats name is Lord Tubbington I chuckle to myself what a great name… There are more pics of her with her family, and one with a big group of girls and a couple of guys. I click out of her page and onto mine… I need to stop creeping.

I lean back and close my eyes and run my hand through my hair, this has been a hectic day but at least I met someone new! I sigh and lean back up I turn off my laptop and lay back down, I grab my IPod and put my ear buds in, I flip through the songs till I find something quite so I can sleep, I snuggle into my pillow and slowly drift off to sleep.

I wake up to the sun shining through my window, damn it I forgot to close the curtain… I groan loudly and roll over and glance at my alarm clock, it's 8 in the morning I groan, this is one of the things I hate, getting up early… I push myself off the bed grab my tooth brush and step out in the hallway, everyone else is struggling to get up I can hear groaning and alarm clocks buzzing I shake my head and smile and head towards the bathroom.

I stand in front of the sink and brush my teeth, I throw some water on my face and turn around to leave, and Brittany is coming out of her room when I walk out of the bathroom. I give her a small wave and she yawns and waves, I chuckle and walk in my room.

I'm tired and I have nothing to do today, I get on Facebook and check my messages, we have two days until class starts and mostly everyone except Quinn and I are coming tomorrow, I frown and shut my laptop. I lean back and smack my head on the wall.

"SHIT!" I yell and rub my head, I hear a knock on the wall next to me, I smirk and walk out my room and knock on Brittany's door. She answers the door with a big smile on her face. I shake my head and she was a finger at me "You shouldn't swear so loud." She grins and shakes her head at me; I roll my eyes and look around her room. Her walls are covered in posters and pictures she smiles, "Dam—I mean dang you have a lot of pictures…" she smirks at my words and steps back letting me in her room.

She has a ton of pictures of her family and that huge ass cat everywhere, she doesn't have a lot of her old friends pictures though… I look around and stop when I see a picture of her and that cat like hanging around her neck. I smile and glance over at her, she staring at me with a smile on her face. I wave my hand in front of her face.

"Hellloooooo… you in there?" I sing at her and she quickly jumps up, I chuckle and lean against her door. She shakes her head and sits down on the bed.

"So how long have you gone to school here?" she asks cocking her head and putting her hair up in a ponytail.

I cock my head to the side; I can't believe I have to think about this… "Well ummm, about 3 years… yeah 3 years…" I smile and look at her she's nodding and playing with the bottom of the shorts she was wearing. I glance down to her legs, she is really toned… she hast to be a dancer or something… Brittany clears her throat and I look up at her she is smirking and her eye brows are raised. I feel my face getting hot and I glance down at the floor. She chuckles and walks over to the window.

"Sooo, did you do any sports in your old school?" I sigh and stuff my hands in my pockets.

She flips around and smiles "I was a cheerleader anddd I dance, but not competitively… or anything like that…" she smiles and leans back on the window.

I nod "So you can dance and you can sing..? What can't you do?!" I smile and she shrugs and gives me a bow, I laugh and she shakes her head.

"Well, I'm gonna go for a jog, you'll have to show me those dance moves sometime…" I wink, "I'll see ya around!" I give her a small wave and close her door.

I walk into my room and throw on a black sports bra and gray sweats; I also grab a gray hoodie and put it on over my tank top. I head to the vending machine downstairs and buy a bottle of water; I take my IPod out of my pocket and put in the headphones. I step down the steps and start jogging around the campus, I jog around the dining hall and then around the school house, I slow down and start walking.

I walk down the sidewalk and start jogging when I reach the front gate. I start jogging and go across the road I jog passed the subway I ate at before and passed the local mall, I make it a red light which lets me rest for a second. I think I better head back; the light turns green and I jog all the way back to the school.

I sign back in and head up the stairs. I'm covered in sweat I turn down the hall where my room is and see Brittany coming out of bathroom, I'm still breathing heavy and I give her a small wave and wipe the sweat off my forehead, she is just leaning against the bathroom door, and I see her eyes rake up and down my body, I smirk and raise my eye brows at her, she looks up when she knows I've seen her, she bites her lip and looks down at the floor.

I head into my room and grab the towel I used for my shower last night, and wipe the sweat off my forehead and my stomach. I sit down on my bed and lay back against the wall. I take a deep breath; I need a shower really bad. I get up and grab a new towel, and the other stuff I need soap, shampoo and conditioner. I head out of my room and shut the door, I walk down the hallway and open the bathroom door, I hop in the shower and wash my hair really really good, I stand in there for a while and let the hot water run down me, it feels really good.

The bad thing is I know I'm going to be really sore tomorrow since I'm already starting to ache. I turn off the shower and open the curtain a little and grab my towel, I wrap it around me and head to my room. I throw on a pair of black shorts and a grey tank top; ugh my legs are starting to hurt. I hear a knock at my door and walk over and open it, Brittany smiles and points down the hallway "Some of the R.A's bought us some pizza; you want to come with me?" She smile, I nod and step out the door. We walk down the hall, well I limp and Brittany laughs at me. I give her the stink eye and she just keeps laughing.

"Oh man, this hurts like hell…" I sigh and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Oh you want me to carry you?!" she smiles and laughs, I give her my best pout and she just smiles.

We make it to the dining hall and I think I see Quinn but I'm not sure, then she turns around and gives me a small wave, she comes over to where were standing and she smiles at Brittany.

She holds out her hand "Hi! I'm Quinn, and you must be….?" Brittany smiles and takes her hand and shakes it.

"I'm Brittany!" she grins and Quinn smiles at her, "So your new here?" Brittany nods and then Quinn turns to me.

"So how have you been Santana? And you don't look too good right now…" she gives me a frown and cocks her head. I am sore as hell I'm not going to be able to move at all tomorrow at this rate, I think I over did it…

"I went for a run this morning… let's just say I over did it..." I chuckle and Quinn shakes her head.

"Well, I'm heading back to my dorm, I'll see you guys later?" she smiles and walks on past us. I smile and we head to the table with the pizza.

Brittany and I, grab a couple slices of pizza pepperoni and cheese, and head to table in the corner, I sit down and groan Brittany frowns "You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard, dork…" I smile and shake my head…"Wait….did you just call me a dork?" I smile and she nods, I chuckle and shake my head. We eat our pizza in silence and head back up to our dorm rooms, Brittany and I head in her room and I limp in and lay on her bed.

I groan loudly "Someone kill me!" I yell and just lay there not moving; Brittany is leaning against her door and shaking her head at me.

I'm really tired so I need to get up… but I try to move and I cannot get up… I moan loudly "Ummm Britt…" she glances at me and I just lay there…"I can't get up…." I sigh and she shakes her head. She puts her hand around mine and pulls me up quickly, but way too quick I shoot up and her arms wrap around my waist, our faces are really close, I swallow hard and lick my lips, and see her eyes lock with mine. She lets out a deep breath and her hands leave my waist, I see a light blush on her face and she steps back.

"Ummm There you go…" she sighs and bites her lip. I nod and give her a small wave and walk out of her room and into mine. I shut the door and lie down on the bed.

I can hear Brittany in her room… "Damn it!" she says loudly and I knock on the wall. "No swearing!" I say towards the wall and I know she can hear me she knock back on the wall…"Eavesdropper!" I hear her yell and the she squeaks out a "Good Night Santana…" I chuckle and turn off my light. "Good Night Britt…" I smile and shut my eyes.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it! Please Review! :D **


	3. Chapter 3:I WILL Ends You!

My alarm is blasting in my ears but I am ready to get up. Today is the day when the rest of my friends are coming here! I roll over and hit the snooze button on the alarm; I can't wait to see them. I shoot up and walk over to my mirror, my hair looks like shit and I really need a shower. I'm still pretty sore from the jog which I will not be doing again anytime soon! I grab my shampoo, soap and a towel and head down the hallway.

Brittany's door is still closed and the light is off, either she is asleep or gone I'm guessing asleep. I smirk to myself and walk into the bathroom. I can hear some people in the stalls down from mine and I yawn loudly. I hit the hot water and walk into the shower, the hot water feels nice and I lean against the tile wall and stretch. I get done with the shower quickly and through my towel on, I walk down the hall and shut and lock my door.

I take my towel off and dry off my hair, I throw on a pair of sweats and a tank top, and I glance in the mirror, that's better! I smile and head out of my room I turn and knock on Brittany's door; I can hear her groan loudly… Lazy ass... I twist the handle and its unlocked I grin and head in the room I flip on the light and Brittany throws a pillow at me.

I shake my head "Get up lazy!" I yell and chuck the pillow back at her. She rolls over and looks at me with a frown opening her eyes slowly.

I chuckle as she rolls of the bed and stands up slowly.

"It's too early San…" she groans loudly and stretches. I shake my head and laugh at her…"You do know that we have to get up even earlier than this tomorrow….Right?" I smirk and she pouts.

She shakes her head, "DO I have to San…" she yawns and I give her a nod and a chuckle.

She walks over to her dresser and grabs the hairbrush lying on top of it, her hair is really messy and I chuckle at her, he grins and looks over at me.

"What's so funny Santana…?" she gives me a serious face, and I chuckle.

"Wellll….. Ummm how do I put this nicely…." I put my finger on my chin and she cocks her head. I snap my finger and give her a huge grin "Your hair looks like shit!" I start cracking up because her face is priceless. Her mouth is hanging open and then she glares at me.

"Ohhhh I'm sorry Britt… your hair looks great…" I scoff and she throws something that was on the dresser at me.

She shakes her head, and brushes her hair quickly, she turns around and shrugs, I give her a thumbs up and a nod. She smirks and walks over to where I am standing.

"So San, do you want to go for a walk?" Brittany smiles and I give her a nod.

"But, only walking for now! I'm still kind of sore from the run yesterday!" I sigh and Brittany grins.

I walk out I need a hoodie for our little walk; I grab a black hoodie and head out the door. Brittany is leaning against her door, and I walk over to her.

That's when I see her, she is pretty much glaring at me and this is the only thing I hate about Lawrence Academy. Tasha. We really can't stand each other, no particular reason why, but I hate her. She glares at me when she walks by and Brittany is looking back and forth between us. When she turns down the next hallway I release my breath and stop my death glare. Brittany is giving me a quizzical look and she furrows her brows, and I sigh deeply.

"I'll tell you on our walk…" I sigh and she gives me a small nod, and we head down the hallway, I stop when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn around and Tasha is standing there with a shitty smirk on her face, this is not gonna be good.

"Heyy… Tana" she smirks and I roll my eyes, I step closer to her. "Do NOT call me that Tasha, what do you want anyway?" I shake my head and glare at her.

"I just wanted to introduce myself to the new girl, we don't want her getting in with the wrong crowd do we?" she smirks and holds out her hand to Brittany she shakes her hand quickly and raises her eyebrows.

"Hi….I'm Brittany." She gives her a small smile. Tasha smirks and looks over at Britt "If I were you I would watch out who I hang out with, do you really want a bad reputation…" she says smiling at me. I shake my head… I feel Brittany tug on my shirt.

"Let's get out of here San…." She tugs on my shirt and we turn away from Tasha.

Tasha shakes her head, "That was the wrong choice Britty" she says with a cocky grin. I turn around and shake my head "Tasha gets the hell out of here!" I scoff and she rolls her eyes and turns and walks down the other hallway. I shake my head.

"Bitch…." I turn around and Brittany is laughing, "Let's go then you can explain that" I smile. "Ya she is definitely a that!" I smile and we head down the hallway to the stairs. We head down to the sign in sheet and I sign us both out, we head out the door and down towards the school house then Brittany breaks the silence.

"So what's her problem?" she sighs and I shake my head.

"I really have no idea; she's always been that way…" I sigh and shake my head I glance over at Britt and she is nodding at me. She then scrunches up her nose and furrows her brow.

"I hate that she called me Britty, ugh I really don't like her!" she sighs and throws her hands up.

I start laughing it so funny seeing her frustrated it's funny as hell…. I shake my head "At least she doesn't call you Tana!" I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Oh, so you liked being called Tana…." She smirks and I give her my best death glare. She just smiles and I shake my head "Yup and heard you like being called Britty…" I nudge her and she starts laughing.

We walk around for a few more minutes and head back to the dorms its staring to look like shit outside. We sign in and head back upstairs, Quinn is sitting in the hallway in between our two doors and I give her a small smile and a wave.

"Hey! Tina, Mercedes, Sugar, Rachel, should be coming today!" she grins and I can see that see is excited. I smile "Yea I can't wait to see them!" I smile and all three of us head down the hallway.

Quinn glances over at Brittany and smiles "Yeah our group isn't complete yet! The rest of them will be here today, their all pretty cool you'll like them!" Brittany nods and grins at Quinn.

We head down the hallway towards Quinn's room and I walk ahead of them. Brittany and Quinn are talking about who knows what so I glance around the hall and walk slower. I glance over and see Tasha again, DAMN is this girl a stalker? I sigh and look away. I cannot stand her… She looks like she is holding something in her hand, but I don't really pay attention. She steps past me and shoulder checks me and I hear someone squeal behind me. I turn around and see Tasha toss slushy all over Brittany I clench my fist together and grab Tasha and throw her against the wall. Her eyes are bugging out and she swallows hard. I'm inches from her face then she brings the memory back.

"What's wrong Sanny you want to kiss me?" I swallow hard and glance over at Quinn her eyes are huge and she shakes her head, Brittany is covered in slushy she looks confused. I slam my hand on the wall next to her face, she jumps and I move closer to her face.

"Leave me and my friends alone or you will regret it, and if you ever bring that up again I will ends your ass!" I'm inches from her face and she smirks, I am shaking I am so mad, I let her go and she just grins at me, I storm down the hallway down the stairs an out into the rain.

**A/N: Hmmmmm what happened between Santana and Tasha… Welp you'll find out! REVIEW :D **


	4. Chapter 4:The Truth

I slam the door to the dorms and walk down the sidewalk, it is starting to rain but I don't care, I keep walking I find a bench and sit down. I'm soaked but there's no point in caring. I rub my hands over my face, and my thoughts head back to Tasha. Stupid Bitch! How could she bring that up, even though it was last year it felt like it was just yesterday…. I'm quickly brought out of my thoughts when Quinn sits down next to me, she must have followed me…

"You okay San?" Quinn is watching me from the corner of her eye. I nod and she smirks and shakes her head.

"I'm not stupid San, and Tasha is just a dumb bitch….don't worry about her…." Quinn put her hand on my shoulder and I sighed.

"She just needs to get the hell over it... I'm not changing who I am to impress anyone… I'm me she just needs to deal with it…" I sigh and Quinn is looking at me nodding.

If you hadn't guessed it yet, I'm bi, well that should be obvious now. Tasha loves to throw it in my face, but Brittany had no idea I was going to tell her but…. I was afraid. Tasha threw it in my face when I came out last year… It was a really hard time for me and Tasha and I used to be friends but…. When I came out she just left, while my other friends stayed she just didn't care anymore it's like she hated me… I shake my head and glance over at Quinn.

"We need to head back San, you need to talk to Britt…" I nod and we stand up. Quinn is staring at me with a small smile, she probably wondering why I didn't tell Brittany.

We head back to the dorms and I turn towards Quinn and give her a tight hug, "Thanks Quinn, for not judging me like everyone else…." She grins and I head into the building in front of her.

I turn down the hallway and walk up the stairs to my dorm room. Brittany is sitting on her bed and I knock on her door. She looks up at me quickly and motions me to come into her room.

"Close the door…" she says in a small whisper.

I shut the door and turn around towards Britt; she is staring at me… I lick my lips and swallow hard, the last thing I need is her to judge me, I care about her and I really don't need another Tasha this year. I slide my hands into my sweats pockets and look down at the floor, then Brittany breaks the silence.

"What I'm trying to figure out is why you had to hide who you were from me…." She says it really quietly and I glance up, our eyes lock and I swallow harder.

"Britt, I was just worried how you would react, I mean…. Ummm… I told everyone last year and they took it well, except for Tasha… she just left now I just don't tell new people I meet right away,….." I run my hands through my hair and I can feel some tears threatening to leave my eyes. I shake my head back and forth and sniff loudly, a tear falls down my face… I'm usually a total badass but this is a pretty sore subject for me. I glance up and Brittany is walking towards me, she wraps her arms around me and I bury my head into her shoulder. I sniffle loudly tears keep coming and I don't know why, I sigh loudly and Brittany whispers in my ear.

"You should never hide who you are for anyone, your awesome Santana, and just because Tasha reacted that doesn't mean I will…." I lean back and wipe the tears off my face.

"Thanks Britt…that means a lot…" I sigh and rub my eyes.

"I'm sorry you got hit by that slushy…" I sigh and she just gives me a smile.

"It's not your fault, don't worry about it!" she smiles. There's a small knock at the door, I step over and Brittany opens it, there stands Quinn with a smile on her face.

"Hey Britt! Everyone else is finally here! You and San should come out so you can meet them!" she grins and we both head out the door.

I step out of the door and follow Quinn down the hallway, I walk next to Brittany and Quinn is walking really fast. If I even see Tasha I'm gonna go Lima Heights on her ass. We turn the next corner and there they are… Tina, Mercedes, Sugar, and Rachel are leaned up against a wall and they all glance over at us.

Mercedes runs over and gives me a giant hug; I've missed these guys like crazy!

"Hey Santana! How have you been!? And whose this?" she motions to Brittany with a small smile and Brittany walks up holding her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Brittany, I just moved here!" I walk over to Tina, Rachel and Sugar as Brittany and Mercedes talk I smile and wrap my arms around them all.

"HEY!" They all yell at the same time and I laugh loudly.

"God I missed you guys!" I sigh and we all step back I walk over and introduce them to Brittany, they all really seem to like her, I turn and see Tasha standing in her doorway. I swallow hard and shake my head and turn away from her. Everyone is glancing at me and I give them a huge smile. I really haven't missed much since we left school last year. Tina and Mike were still dating of course and so were Mercedes and Sam. Not much has happened with Sugar either, so we pretty much began where we left off last year. It's getting late so we say our goodbyes and Brittany and I head back to our rooms. I give her a small wave and we part ways. I step into my room and throw on my pajamas and walk across my room grabbing my laptop and laying down on my bed.

Facebook time! I flip through the news feed and see Brittany's latest update. I grin to myself and start to chuckle.

_**"So glad that I moved here!"** _

I grin and hit the like button, I scroll through the page and my Facebook Chat dings loudly. I glance down and smile. "Sweet dreams San! And thanks for telling me…: )" I grin and quickly type back a response. "Goodnight Britt…. And thanks for not judging me…" I shut my laptop and grab my IPod, I put my headphones in and slowly drift off to sleep. I'm actually ready for class tomorrow! They give us our schedules in the morning so I have no idea who I have class with… which sucks . I slowly shut my eyes and sleep soon takes me over.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it so far! Review! XD **


	5. Chapter 5:The First Day

My alarm is buzzing in my ears what feels like only 10 minutes later. I glance over and sigh its only 5:30 I have to get up in half hour. I sigh and put my pillow over my face, mine as well get a head start. I hop out of bed grabbing some shampoo, and my robe, I head down the hallway and the rest of the school is dead. Some doors are open, and I can hear people getting up and groaning at their alarms. I chuckle to myself and head into the shower, I step in and let the hot water run on me. I soak my hair and lean against the tiles. The other showers are empty so I turn some music on and start singing.

**_"And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_**

**_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night_**

**_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might"_**

I hum the rest of the song along with the band and flip the shower off I throw on my robe and Brittany is leaning against the wall by the bathroom door. I jump when I see her; she has a giant grin plastered on her face. I can feel my face getting red and I look down at the floor biting my lip.

"Uhhhh… how long have you been standing there?" I sigh and look up at her; she has her shampoo and robe in her hand.

She giggles and smiles at me "Long enough…." She laughs and I take a deep breath.

"You're really good San!" she smiles and I shake my head, "Not really, I could do better…" Brittany shakes her head.

"No! That was amazing!" she walks past me and into one of the shower stalls, I leave the bathroom with a smile on my face. I walk in my room and put on my uniform, it's a white blouse with a red and black striped tie, and it also has a red jacket and plaid red skirt that you have to wear with it along with these knee high socks. I throw on the uniform and tie my hair up into a pony tail. I step out of my room and turn to Brittany's door, I knock and she throws open the door in the same get up that I'm in. I smirk and she shakes her head.

"It's not that bad is it?" she sighs and scrunches up her nose. I grin and shake my head. She steps out of the room and we head over to the school house, there is a line to get in since they are handing out our schedules. Quinn and Rachel walk up to us yawning and Quinn is pulling at her tie.

"Why do we have to wear this damn thing!" she sighs and lets go of her tie, Rachel rolls her eyes and starts babbling about the importance of wearing a tie. I shake my head.

"Berry, no one should have to wear this..!" I motion to my outfit and she sighs. I stretch and the line starts getting shorter. We finally make it to the front and there stands Ms. Pillsbury with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi girls! I'm so excited to see you guys! Here are your schedules!" she grins and hands us our schedules, we step past her and into the school house. We have 7 classes a day and lunch is either in the middle of 4th hour or it is in between 4th and 5th. I pull Brittany over and we compare schedules with Rachel and Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, and Sugar run over to join us. They hold u their schedules and we glance at them. I have my 1st hour and 3rd hour with Brittany and we also have lunch together! I also have 4th and 6th with Quinn and 2nd hour with Mercedes, but I don't have classes with the others.

"At least we all have lunch together!" Brittany jumps up and smiles and everyone else nods. The first warning bell rings telling us to get to our classes, Brittany and I head up the stairs to our first class which is math….awesome.

I groan "Were so lucky to have Math class first! This blows…" I frown and Brittany gives me a small nod, we head into the class and we sit in the back row. The bell rings and in walks the teacher… Ms. Corcoran

I always liked her she's one of my favorite teachers here, she's always so nice, but she loves giving us a ton of shit to do. She walks over to her desk and passes out some papers, telling us to find someone and talk to them, I just stay with Brittany and we introduce each other to the class. Ms. Corcoran just goes over the rules and classis already over I'm surprised it didn't feel like it lasted long at all, I show Brittany where her next class is and head of to my class. Which is Spanish will Mercedes, I love Spanish since I already know it, it should be cake.

I walk in and Mercedes is sitting up front she motions me to the seat next to her and I sit down, Mr. Shue teaches this class, he's always been really nice, but he wears a ton of vests… He walks in and greets the class.

"Hola clase!" he walks into the class and claps his hands. He writes that on the board and makes us say it along with him… I lean back and get lost in my thoughts while he is going over the rules for the year, and what the syllabus says. I wonder if I'll have any classes with Tasha the devil. I shake my head, I can't stand her, and this year I'm not letting her walk all over me. I lean forward and Mercedes glances at me, the bell rings and I head down the hallway towards my next class. Brittany is looking down at her schedule and she looks so lost we have this class together so I grab her wrist; she looks up and I drag her down the hall to our next class, English.

It's just as boring as the first class was; Britt and I sit in the back of the room and then in walk Tasha.

"Well, isn't that just so damn awesome!" I say quietly which gets a giggle form Brittany. I lean back and Tasha's eyes meet mine she rolls her eyes and sits at the front of the class. I just had to have a class with her, dumb bitch; I sigh and lay my head on the desk. Brittany chuckles at me and I glance up.

"I'm glad we have some classes together!" I smile and she grins really big.

The teacher walks in which for this class is Mr. Ryerson.

He really creeps me out but he is more into guys so were all in the clear. He passes out the syllabus like every other class that I've had today and he begins going over the rules. I've just about had it with these damn syllabuses I sigh and start drumming my fingers on the desk. A few minutes later someone grabs my hand I glance over and Brittany is smiling, I nod I know she wants me to stop. She leaves her hand there for a few more seconds and then pulls it away. I sigh and lean back yawning, Brittany shakes her head and the bell rings.

I stand up and Brittany follows me down the hallway.

"So Britt, where's your next class?" I sigh and she shows me her schedule she has Spanish, we start walking down the hallway and she smiles.

"Thanks for showing me where everything is…. And also we get a locker right?" I grin and nod.

"We should get them tomorrow morning since we really don't need them today…" I sigh I glance up and point her to the class room I give her a small wave and head to my Health Class. I see Quinn in the middle of the class.

"Hey Ass, sit down!" she smiles and I sit down next to her.

"I love that we all have lunch together this year! Hopefully Tasha doesn't have lunch with us…" I nod and she stops talking when the teacher walks in.

Holly Holiday, she is my favorite teacher she's hilarious! She acts more like a student than a teacher and I love that about her. She walks in the class with a huge smile on her face.

"HEY EVERBODY!" she grins and everybody gives her a small wave, she passes out the syllabus and smiles when she hits Quinn and my table.

"Hey! Guys, how have you guys been!" she smiles and we grin at her.

"Were doing pretty good Ms. Holiday! We missed you! I smile and she walks on past giving me a high five. The class goes on like the rest of them, but Holly talks to us about how our summer went, the bell rings and we head off to the lunch room, we each grab our lunches and head to an empty table in the corner. Brittany and Quinn sit next to me and Mercedes, Sugar and Tina fill in the other empty seats. Then Quinn nudges me a leans over "Looks like we got trouble…" I look where her eyes are and see Tasha standing with a few of her bitches' oh I mean 'friends' I scoff, and look over at Quinn.

"Don't worry about her, I'm done letting her treat me like shit…" Quinn nods and pats me on the back. I pick up my apple and bit into it.

Mercedes speaks up "Hey, guys the boys wanted to know if we all wanted to go to the diner on Friday after school!?" I nod and everyone else joins in, this is already gonna be a great week! I lean back in my chair and glance around the lunch room, I missed it here so much, but I didn't miss Tasha who was giving me dirty looks from across the room. I look away and shake my head, Brittany leans over and whispers in my ear…

"Maybe, she's got a thing for you!" I burst out laughing, "Oh god, I hope not!" Brittany busts up laughing with me. Lunch is just about over so I head down to the restroom. I wash my hands when I hear people coming in their saying my name. I step into a stall and pull my feet up.

"Yeah, she probably likes me that am why she was staring at me!" that was Tasha's voice.

I licked my lips… "Yeah you better watch out she might try to attack you!" They all laughed and went out of the bathroom. I step out of the stall and sigh loudly, I thought that this was over, I walk down the hall and knock on Ms. Pillsbury's door, I hear her squeak…"Come on in!" and I open the door she can tell I was crying. I sit down and put my hands in my lap.

Ms. Pillsbury leans over the table and puts her hand on mine, "Is it happening again?" She sighs and I nod, I tell her about the girls and Tasha and how I was hiding in the bathroom stall. She shakes her head and sits down.

"I don't know why people are so cruel, but just know no matter what anyone says you are free to be who you want to be…" she hands me a pamphlet about being myself I smile and look up at her, another tear falls down my face, she sends an e-mail to my computer teacher and we talk for the rest of the period. Ms. Pillsbury always knows what to say we talk about what she did to Brittany and how she keeps giving me dirty looks and all the issues that I have to deal with. The bell rings and I walk out of Ms. P's office, I head down the hallway towards my next class which is just study hall. I sit down next to Quinn again and she gives me an odd look I wipe off my face, it probably looks like I've been crying… I sigh and whisper an 'I'll tell you later' she nods and the teacher just tells us the rules and lets us talk for the rest of the time.

Quinn looks over at me with a frown "What happened San?" she sighs and I tell her about what happened in the bathroom and she shakes her head.

"I'm so sorry San that girl is just immature…and she's just a damn bitch!" she sighs and smacks her hand on the table which causes some heads to turn our way. I raise my hands and she takes a deep breath.

"Sorry I just can't stand that girl…" she mutters and the bell rings loudly, I look down at my schedule and squint, I don't have a seventh class… I head back down to Ms. P's room and show her my schedule she smiles and shakes her head.

"No, Santana you have a free period! You have enough credits." She smiles and claps, I shake my head wave and head out of the school towards my dorm. I head down the street towards the door I swing them open and head up the stairs; this has been a long day… I see posters all over the hallways for a new group I tear the flier off my door and stuff it in my bag. I shut the door and take my knee high socks off, damn I hate these things! I sigh and change into some sweats and a gray hoodie; I lie down on my bed and grab my laptop. I play some cards for a while and get up and grab that flyer from my bag. It has music notes all over it and in giant letters it says. "Lawrence Academy All Girls Glee Club, The New Directions! Open Auditions!" I smile… I might try out… I mean I like singing I'll show everyone else!

I lean back and shut my eyes, This has been a long day and all I want to do is take a nap… I lean back and let the shitty day I just had fall into the past.

**A/N: Poor Santana! Well I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW! :D **


	6. Chapter 6:Movie Night!

I hear a small knock on my door and then it gets louder, the door creaks open and I put my pillow on my face. I hear someone poke me and then another poke and then another, I start squirming and laughing loudly.

"S-STOP I-I-it! " I squeak out in between laughs, I move the pillow over and see Quinn and Brittany with huge grins plastered on their faces. I shake my head and chuck my pillow over at them…

"What do you want?" I smile and they walk over and sit next to me, they are still in their uniforms which means they just got out of class. I smile and they glance at me.

"We're gonna have movie night tonight!" Brittany jumps up; I chuckle and shake my head… "As long as Berry isn't picking the movie…." I say with a smirk, they both look at me and bite their lips, Damn it.

I wait for Brittany to come out of her room she throws on a pair of shorts and a black tank top. I look down at my hands and mess with the bottom of my shirt; I glance up to see Brittany smiling at me.

"You ready? I can give you more time if you need it…" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No, I'm ready let's get going!" she smiles as she steps out of her room and we walk down the hallway. We make it to Rachel's room which isn't too far from our rooms. I lean forward and knock on the door, Quinn answers quickly and she motions for us to come in. I don't see Mercedes and Tin but Quinn assures me that they will be here in a few minutes. I sit down next to the edge of Rachel's bed, I leaned against it with my back and face her TV, and Brittany sits down next to me with a smile. I lean back and look at Rachel.

"So Berry, what movie are we watching?" I smile, and pray that it isn't a musical or something like that.

She smiles and looks over at Quinn. "Well, I picked that one movie… ummm what musical was it…?" I give her a death glare and she just grins.

"HA! I got you! I picked that movie Soul Surfer, I heard it was good!" I nod, and clap.

"Bravo Berry Bravo!" she bows and Tina and Mercedes come in the room carrying popcorn. "Ok we told the R.A. about our movie time and she just said go to our room when the movies over…" They flipped of the light leaving only the TV shining in the room. Brittany and I were leaned against the bed, Quinn and Rachel were lying on the bed and Tina and Mercedes were lying out in front of the TV. I lean over and grab the bowl of popcorn, I take a handle full and pass the bowl over to Brittany she takes some and passes it behind her. I lean back on the bed and yawn and stretch. In the movie the main girl Bethany I think, went night surfing with her friends that would be awesome to do something, like that. I've always wanted to learn how to surf… I really like this movie so far.

Quinn speaks up "That Keoki guy is pretty cute… "I lean back "Yeah he is…" I lean back and turn back to the movie. I lean back and close my eyes, I think I dozed off I glance back up and it shows the girl dancing in the back of a truck I shake my head those girls are pretty hot, the scene goes on and it shows the girls lying on their surfboards in the water, I lean back and yawn, as soon as I open my eyes a shark jumps up and bites off Bethany's arm. Everyone in the room gasps, and I feel a hand on mine, I look down and see Brittany with her hand on mine. She swallows hard as they carry the girl onto the beach, her scots closer to me; I think she's scared… I keep ahold of her hand and I think Rachel scooted closer to Quinn, and Tina is hiding her face. This part is really intense… The dude falls on the beach and I hear Quinn yell behind me.

"Damn it gets the hell up!" I chuckle and shake my head. Everyone else eyes are glued to the TV. Brittany is holding my hand tighter and I glance over at her.

She is biting her lip and she swallows hard again, they put her in the car and drive down the road and meet the ambulance. The stick her in and fly down the road, towards the hospital, they wheel her into a run and it shows a really bright light… this is hard to watch I swallow hard and it shows her surfing, is that supposed to be her heaven…? I don't know for sure but now it shows her in the hospital bed… The rest of the movie is her showing that she can do anything even without both of her arms, the movie is coming to an end and Brittany has let go of my hand, but her head is on my shoulder. I nudge her.

"Hey, Britt you ready to go back?" she sits up and yawns, she smiles and we say our goodbyes and head to our rooms.

Brittany gives me a small wave and heads into her room; I open my door and grab my laptop before jumping into my bed. I flip through my Facebook and see a new notification, it's from Quinn, she has us all tagged in a status "BEST MOVIE NIGHT EVER!", I lie it, I couldn't agree with her more, I shut my laptop and drift off to sleep quickly.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked movie night with the girls! : ) there will be more movie nights to come! REVIEW : D **


	7. Chapter 7:Stupid Butterflies

I hear my alarm going off it's already 7! I get ready quickly and head out the door, there is no way I can take a shower. I make it to the school building and find Brittany and Quinn; they both smirk at me when I make it to them.

"Nice time sleeping in San?"" Quinn says with a grin and Brittany giggles.

I frown and we head up further into the line, we get our lockers today which is nice I hate carrying all of my shit around… We get to the front of the line, and get where our lockers are. It's pretty cool because Brittany's locker is down the hall from mine and Quinn's is up the other hall. I take my bag off my back and pull my math book out of my locker and we head down the hall towards the math class. I can already tell this day is going to suck, we had some homework in math already and by the time I hit the lunch room I already have homework from all of my classes except for Spanish. I grab my lunch which is just a salad and a banana and I sit down. Brittany and Quinn are already sitting down and Sugar comes up and sits next to me.

We sit there for a while and I feel someone hit the back of my chair, I turn around and Tasha is standing there.

"Ohhhh, my bad sorry Sanny…" she smirks and I shake my head. "Tasha, back off I'm not in the damn mood…" I say and turn my head away from her, she laughs and I turn back around she leans down next to me and says something in my ear putting her hand up so the others can't see…

"Well that's too bad Sanny, just deal with it… maybe I wouldn't mess with you if you weren't a dyke…" I clench my fists and Tasha walks away back to her table. I sigh and shut my eyes, everyone at the table is looking at me, and Quinn shakes her head and stands up going over to Tasha. She grabs Tasha's arm and she flips around, I can't hear what Quinn's saying but she is in Tasha's face, I stand up and walk over to Quinn, just when I get there Tasha is holding up her fist. I catch it before it slams into Quinn; I push her arm back and pull Quinn back over to the table.

"DAMN IT SAN! LET ME KICK HER ASS!" Quinn screams as I shove her over to the table, she sits down and I lean down.

"I will deal with her… Thanks though, but this is something I need to deal with on my own…" I sigh and sit down next to Quinn, she is breathing heavy and I put my arm around her. She leans down and smiles.

"Thanks for you know not letting her punch me…." She chuckles and I shake my head… "Anytime…" The bell rings loudly and Quinn, Brittany and I head down the hall towards my locker. Brittany hasn't talked since Tasha and Quinn almost went at it… I get to my locker and instead of going to hers she leans on the lockers next to me. She looks sad, I glance up and she bites her lip.

"What did she say to you San…" she says still biting her lip and drumming her fingers on the lockers.

I shake my head…"It's not worth hearing…" Brittany frowns and I glance down at the floor.

"I know it hurt… I could tell I could see it in your eyes…" she says and looks up at me. Our eyes lock and I swallow hard.

"I'll talk to you about it tonight… okay?" she nods and smiles heading down the hallway I smile and head to my Computers class. The rest of the day goes by pretty fast… I head down the hall from my study hall class and hear someone calling to me.

"Santana! I need to talk to you real fast!" Mrs. Pillsbury runs up to me, I nod, we head to her office and I take a seat.

She glances up at me and frowns "I heard what happened during lunch… about Quinn and Tasha" she bites her lip and I look down at her desk.

"Yeah, she came over to cause problems… she said some pretty bad things…" I say quietly and Mrs. P sighs loudly.

"I don't understand why she just can't let it go…" I say and Mrs. P shakes her head.

"I'm sorry Santana; I promise if I see her doing this again, I will speak to her… You can head to the dorm if you want to…" I nod and stand up quickly. I turn around before I head out the door and smile "Mrs. P…Thank you…" I head out the door and see her give me a small wave. I head out of the school and towards my dorm, I can't stand Tasha… I open the door and head up the stairs to my room. I slam the door and throw my bag on the floor. I grab my laptop and watch a movie, the movie is halfway over and I shut my laptop. I slam my eyes shut and I feel the tears start sliding down my face. I grab my pillow and pull it over my face, I start sobbing, and this is the first time Tasha actually got to me this much.

I hear a knock on my door, but I don't answer I can't stop crying, this has been one of the hardest days… and it's only the second day of classes. I hear the door knob twist and see Quinn standing in my doorway with Britt behind her. I put the pillow back on my face and sniff loudly. I feel the bed dip down and someone wrap their arms around me pulling me up into a hug. I move the pillow and see Quinn biting her lip and she smiles slightly.

"I'm sorry San…" she says quietly and I feel another hand on my arm, I look down and see Brittany kneeling on the floor in front of me. I wipe the tears from my face but more just come out… I lay my head on Q's shoulder and let it all out…there's no way I can hold this in. About 5 minutes later I finally stop crying.. I look up and Quinn and Britt and they have fresh tears on their faces. I sigh loudly and pull my head of Quinn's shoulder, I swallow hard and Quinn lets me go.

"San…what did she say to you….I've never seen you like this, and it takes a lot for you to crack…" Quinn wipes the tears from her face and whispers quietly. I glance down and put my hands down on the bed, I glance down fidgeting I look up and look at Quinn.

"Well….ummm she called me something…." I glance up and Quinn nods, and I look back down at my hands… "She called me a d-dyke…." I whisper the last word quietly and swallow hard, I see Quinn shake her head and I look back down at my hands. A hand quickly covers mine and I glance up, Brittany is biting her lip and frowning. Quinn breaks the silence.

"Should've kicked that bitches ass…." She shakes her head; I chuckle and shake my head.

"No, Fabray that's my job!" I look over at her and smile… she smiles back and looks at Brittany.

"Do you feel any better?" Brittany speaks up and I nod, I wrap my arms around the both of them and we just sit there for a second.

"Thank you guys…this means a lot to me…" They squeeze me tighter, then Quinn lets go and stands up, "Take it easy San… we'll make sure that Bitch stays away from you!" I nod she waves and heads out the door. Brittany gives me another hug and stands up… she heads to the door and gives me a smile and a wave heading next door to her room. I lean back against the wall; I wonder what I would do without them… I sigh and glance over at the clock it's almost 5. I hop up and grab my bag I start on my damn math problems and by the time I get them done it is 6 o'clock. I lean back against my wall and shut my eyes, I hear a small knock on the wall, and I smile and stand up heading out the door. I turn and knock on Britt's door.

"Come on in!" she yells and I stepped into her room shutting the door. I lean back against her door and make a knocking motion, "You knocked?" I smile and she nods quickly.

"You want to watch a movie, or something?" I grin and nod. "Yeah! That sound's good!" I grin and sit down next to her leaning against the wall.

She pulls out her TV remote and flips on her TV. I think to myself… Why don't I have a TV in my room? I shake my head and glance over at Brittany.

"So Britt, what are we watching?" She puts her hand on her chin and shrugs. I chuckle and shake my head, she then speaks up. "I have a few movies, like ugh…" she gets up and walks over to her cabinet, she opens it and I see some DVD's. "Well… we could watch the new Footloose movie!" she flips around and I nod. She pops the movie into the DVD player and comes and sits back down next to me. The movies been on for a little while and it shows the preachers daughter ugh what's her name…Ariel! Dancing all up on that Ren guy… I smirk to myself their both pretty hot, and they're pretty great dancers! I wish I could dance like that… I sigh and lean back against the wall, I see Brittany lean forward and jerk up quickly, I nudge her and she shoots up quickly.

She jerks her head towards me and I chuckle, "You were falling asleep, dork… "I shake my head and turn back to the movie.

"But, I'm so tired San…!" she says quietly I chuckle again and feel something on my shoulder. Brittany laid her head down on my shoulder, I swallowed hard, I was feeling butterflies in my stomach and my mouth was dry… oh Great!

I smile and turn back to the movie, the movies credits are rolling and I can hear Brittany snoring softly. I lift her head and lay it down on her pillow; I pull the covers over her and kiss her on top of the head. I write a note and sneak out the door quietly. I head into my room and lie down; I grab my laptop and quickly update my Facebook status.

**"Best Movie night EVER! With Brittany Pierce." **

I shut my laptop and lay my head down. I sigh loudly the butterflies were still acting up in my stomach and I swallow hard, I'm pretty sure I'm falling for Britt…. I swallow the lump in my throat and put my pillow over my head, lying there in complete silence.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! REVIEW! =D **


	8. Chapter 8:Well That Was Unexpected!

I roll over and glance at the clock its only 6 in the morning… but I go ahead and get up, I head down the hallway and take a quick shower this time, and head back to my room, I throw on my uniform early and I decide to keep my hair down today… I hop on my bed and grab my laptop. I head to Facebook (as usual) and see a few notifications.. I click on the comments from my status…

I chuckle at Quinn's comment "WHY WASN'T I INVITED = ("I shake my head and scroll down the page Mercedes said the same thing, I chuckle and stand up, stretching I hope this day goes by really fast… I hear a knock on my door and head over to open it, Rachel is leaning up against the door…I give her an odd look and motion her to come in. She turns around and shuts the door behind her.

I give her a small smile and then cock my head sideways "Hey Rachel, ummm what's up?" Rachel is fiddling with her tie on her uniform and she glances down at the floor, then her eyes meet mine and a tear falls down her cheek. I'm normally mean to Berry but not when she's like this. I walk over to her and she sits on the bed, I put my arm around her and rub her arm.

"Berry, what's wrong…I've never seen you like this… and you usually wouldn't come to me to talk…" Rachel takes a deep breath and glances up at me wiping the tears off her face. She looks up at me and swallows hard.

"Santana… uhhhh... This is really important… I need to talk to you about something…" she sighs and I nod at her quickly. "Well…uhhhh. I think I'm like you…" I give her an odd look then I put the pieces together, my eyes grow wide and she licks her lips and looks down at her hands. I smile and shake my head… "There is nothing to be ashamed of Berry…"

I pull her into a hug and she just breaks, she's sobbing now and I swallow hard. I turn so I can face her and I smile. "You should never have to hide who you are… I'm glad you came and talked to me" she looks up with a smile. She gives me a really big hug and stands up, "Santana, Thank You…" I jump up quickly and step in front of her before she reaches the door. I grin and Rachel gives me an odd look…."So Berry…who's the lucky lady?" Rachel's face gets all red and I laugh, she shakes her head and walks out the door, leaving me with a smile… I'm not as alone as I thought…

I walked out of my room and into the hallway where Brittany, Quinn and Rachel were standing, we all head to the school, it's already Wednesday, so I hope the rest of the week goes by quicker. I head to my locker and throw my bag in grabbing my Math book, Brittany and I head to the back row and sit down, Brittany turns to me with a smile.

"We need to have movie night again!" I grin and nod, "Yeah but which one? With all of us or just us…" I swallow hard… and Brittany turns to me with a smile… she opens her mouth to say something but then Ms. Corcoran walks in interrupting it… Damn it… I run my hands through my hair and pretend like I'm listening to her.

The rest of the class goes by quickly and Brittany and I head out the door as soon as the bell rings, I wondered what she was gonna say before Ms. C came in but before I can ask she's already heading to her locker I head to my locker then to Spanish, which is pretty easy for me… Mercedes is excited for Friday, when were supposed to see the guys, there all pretty cool and I haven't seen them for a while… The bell rings and I head to my next class which I have with Britt, I hate that Tasha's in that class… my thoughts go back to what happened at lunch with her yesterday… I sigh and head towards the class. I glance at the back of the room, Britt is already sitting there and she looks up with a small smile… I stop walking when someone bumps into me, I flip around and Tasha is standing there with a frown on her face.

I shake my head "You're the last person I want to deal with today…" I walk to the back of the class and sit down next to Brittany, she has a huge smirk on her face and when I sit down she leans over.

"I thought you were gonna kick her ass…" she chuckles and moves back over, I scoff and glance over at her "I'm just as surprised as you are…" Brittany laughs and Mr. Ryerson walks in to teach, he's so creepy…The class goes by quickly and Brittany and I head our separate ways towards our lockers, I glance up from my locker and see Brittany leaning against her locker, her eyes are on me.. This makes my heart flutter, I smile and head down the hallway, still feeling her eyes on me.

I head into the health class room to see Quinn talking to Ms. Holiday, she glances up and smiles.

"Hey San! Apparently Holly- I mean Ms. Holiday saw what happened in the lunch room yesterday…" Quinn glances over at me biting her lip.

I sit down and my eyes lock with Ms. H… she then break the silence "So what happened… if you don't mind me asking…" she is staring at me intently… I swallow hard and I tell her everything, I feel like Ms. H understands me…she's more like a student than a teacher. She puts her hand on mine and gives me a soft smile.

"Santana, here's a piece of advice… never let anyone tell you who you should be… I mean, be whoever you want!" she smile and I grin, I always liked Ms. H, she stands up and heads to the front of the class.

The bell rings a little later and Quinn and I head down the hall towards the dining hall…I see Brittany at our usual table, along with Rachel and Tina, My thoughts go back to Rachel I wonder how long she's known…I smile to myself… We'll just have to talk about this later! We go through the lunch line quickly and I head to the table. I sit down where I will be able to see that bitch if she comes this way…I glance over and see Rachel grinning at me, I bite into my apple and lean back… I know Rachel must feel pretty good knowing someone knows now… I remember when I came out to my parents…it was the hardest thing I ever had to do…but afterwards I felt relieved… someone finally knew my secret. I was pulled from my thoughts when Quinn punched me in the arm… I glance up and everyone at the table is staring at me…

"What!?" I yell, chuckling and they all shake their heads.

"WE said, were having movie night again tonight are you in?" Tina said with a smirk and I nodded biting into my apple again. They all went back to separate conversations, but then Sugar speaks up…

"What movie!?" everyone shrugs and glances around the table, Quinn hits the table making us jump….

I raise my eyebrow and give her a sideways glance.

"How about that one movie where the chick is like in gymnastics? Uhhhh what was it called?" Quinn drums

her fingers on the table.

I sigh loudly and look at Quinn, "It's not one of those competitive shows that's all serious and shit because if so—"Quinn cuts me off by pulling my tie.

I shake my head and everyone at the table laughs "No San! It's a comedy! Oh yeah! It's called Stick It!" I nod… then I turn to Quinn a huge grin on my face.

"So…The girls in this movie are they hot?" I smirk and bite into my apple again, Quinn slaps me in the leg and everyone chuckles, I raise my eyebrows and look back at Quinn.

"You'll just have to find out…" she winks and I shake my head…I'm beginning to like movie night!

**A/N: Sorry it took soooooo long to update… College is getting in the way and did you guys like the Rachel thing? XD Hope you guys liked it! REVIEW! XD **


	9. Chapter 9:Starbucks and Movie Night!

The rest of the school day went by fairly quick, right after study hall I headed down the hallway to my locker. I grabbed my books and turned to head out the door, I glance over and see Tasha with a few girl's watching me, I shake my head and walk out of the building and over to the dorms. I head up the stairs and throw my bags on the floor. I see a paper lying on the floor and pick it up… I flip it over and read the paper. "Lawrence Academy All Girls Glee Club, the New Directions! Open Auditions!"Duh! It's the flyer from the other day… for Glee club…I'll bring it tonight and show everyone. I lay it on my bed and walk over to the dresser. I feel like going for another jog…

I open the dresser and grab my sweats and a back tank top; I throw on my white hoodie grab my IPod and head down the stairs. I sign out, as usual…and head out the door. I stand on the side walk and pop my ear buds in my ears, and flip through the songs on my IPod… I can't find a song… I sigh loudly and slam the shuffle button, and start running. "Not Afraid" By Eminem is blasting in my ears, and I smile… this is the perfect song! I turn the corner and stop at the corner where the light is currently green, I lean down and catch my breath, the light flips to red and I head across the street running quickly, turning my music up louder. When I finally stop at another light again I glance down at my IPod… I have already been running for about an hour! It doesn't feel that way, but I need to head back everyone is probably out of class by now. I sigh and turn around I'm probably feel this tonight…again. I chuckle and start running back to the school.

It only takes me about 20 minutes to get back to the school…When I get there I'm covered in a thick layer of sweat and my legs are already starting to throb, I really need to use the school's gym more. I head into the dorm building and sign in… I head up the stairs and it feels like someone is trying to rip my legs off… This is gonna be a long day…I limp up the stairs and see Brittany and Rachel, knocking on my door I shake my head and call over to them.

"Hey, I'm over here!" I shout and hold my arm up. They both turn around and Rachel waves with a grin on her face, I glance at Brittany and she smiles and tubs her hand on the back of her neck. Brittany leans back against the wall and smiles.

"Where were you? We wanted to see if you wanted to come to the Starbucks down the street with us!" I Rachel pipes up with a huge smile. I nod and take a step forward.

"Yeah, I'll totally go! But, I need a shower real fast…If that's okay?" she glances back and forth between Britt and Rachel and they both nod.

"Ok, it won't take long!" I take a quick step forward… "Ok it might…" they both chuckle and I head into my room to grab my robe and a towel. I head down the hall and see Brittany and Rachel in her room looking at all of her pictures, I smile and keep heading down the hall. I jump in the shower as quick as my body will let me and wash my hair and get the gross smell off me. I head down the hallway, and into my room, Brittany and Rachel are sitting in the hallway next to it. I throw on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a blue and gray striped tank top and a pair of sneakers. I open the door where Brittany and Rachel were sitting and they stand up. Rachel claps and jumps up.

"Alright let's go!" She grins and I nod we head down the stairs and out the front of the building.

We walk down the sidewalk, me a little bit slower than the others, and Brittany stops so she can walk with me.

"Did you over do it again?" she smirks and gives me an up and down glance, I raise my eyebrows and smirk.

"Yeah….maybe just a little…" I chuckle and she shakes her head. We walk a little further and Rachel stops quickly in front of me, I groan loudly and swallow hard.

"Oh shi- I mean shoot sorry San!" she says quickly and flips around; I shake my head and put my hands up.

"It's okay Berry, my fault…" damn that hurt like hell… I glance over at Brittany and she looks concerned… I sigh and we start walking again, were close to Starbucks now which is pretty awesome, I could use a Strawberry frap. I'm look like an idiot limping down the road, but it's all good, I feel an arm wrap around mine and I glance over, Brittany is smiling at me, and she's practically helping me walk. I glance up and Rachel is looking at me with a smirk, I shake my head as we turn and head into Starbucks.

We grab our drinks and decide to head back to the school its getting kind of late and we need to be back in time for movie night. As soon as we walk out the door Brittany, wraps her arm back around mine, the butterflies feel like their trying to burst out of my chest now and I smile…We get back to the dorms pretty quick and I head in my room to change into comfier clothes. Rachel heads down the hall towards her room and Britt heads into hers. I quickly throw on some sweats and a dark gray tank top, I open my door in time to see Britt coming out of her room, I glance over and smile. She grins and we head down the hallway.

"I hope this movie is good!" Brittany smiles and I nod…

"Yeah I hope so too but you know Quinn usually picks dumb movies…" I say and Brittany giggles, I feel something hit me in the back and I flip around. Quinn is standing there with a pillow and she shakes her head.

"You were saying San?" I bite my lip and turn around…

"Not a thing Fabray…not a thing!" I smirk and we head into Rachel's room.

I sit down in my usual spot on the floor in front of the bed, Brittany sits next to me and Quinn jumps on the bed next to Rachel. Mercedes, Tina and Sugar come in the room right behind Quinn; they have a bowl of popcorn and a two liter of soda. They hand me the bowl of popcorn and I pass it around the room.

"Ok let's get this movie started!" I grin and everyone nods, Tina gets up to flick off the light. The movie starts and it shows these guys skating at this house… I lean back and groan quietly damn, my bodies hurting like crazy… Brittany leans over and whispers in my ear.

"San, are you ok…?" I grimace and nod slowly she gives me a duh I know your lying look and I bite my lip.

"No, I guess I'm not ok… I over did it…again…" she chuckles and I lean my head on her shoulder, we look back up at the movie and the dude flies through the glass window of the house flipping over the handle bars of his bike, landing on his back.

"Oww, that had to hurt!" Rachel says behind me… I wince a little.

We watch the dude run form the police and I see him take off his jacket…damn it's a hot chick, I raise my eyebrows and lean back to grin at Quinn.

She shakes her head and looks down at me "You're a perv Satan!" she grins and I lean my head back on Britt's shoulder. She's shaking her head and chuckling too.

I smirk when were a good way into the movie when she's coming out of the ice bath, I look back at Quinn and see her and Rachel holding hands… Oh wow… didn't see that coming! I quickly turn back to face the TV I speak up without looking back.

"Damn, Quinn this is my kind of movie…!" I can hear her scoff behind me and then I think to myself…and apparently yours too. I smirk and keep my head on Britt's shoulder as the rest of the movie plays out. The movie end with her winning the competition thing because they went against the judging system which was pretty cool. I yawn and glance over at Brittany, her head has been laying on mine and I realize it's because she is fast asleep. I nudge her and try to wake her up but she's out like a light. I glance up and see everyone getting up and heading out the door, I look over at Britt and smile…she's so cute when she's asleep.

Even though I'm hurting like hell, I bend down and bend my arm under her legs, she grabs around my neck with her arms and she cuddles into me I grin and head out the door, I see Quinn leaning against the wall she smirks, "Awwww San, how cute!" I shake my head and she just keeps grinning.

"She's asleep, I couldn't wake her up…it's easier to carry her…" I smile and head down the hall towards my room, I hear Quinn whisper…"It's still cute though!" I shake my head and keep walking. I look down at Brittany, I sigh and wrap my arm around her door knob, I open the door and put Brittany down on her bed, I lean over and set her alarm clock for her.

I glance down at her and smile; I lean down and give her a quick kiss on the forehead…

"Goodnight Britt…" I whisper and I head towards the door, I jump a little when I hear her voice…

"Goodnight San… wait…" She looks around and looks back up at me, she then smiles.

"Did you carry me here…or did I walk and not remember?" she smiles and bites her bottom lip…

I smile and step away from the door…"No I carried you here, you were out like a light and I didn't want to wake you…" Brittany smiles and walks over to me.

"But, San, aren't you still hurting?" I nod and she crosses her arms….

I shrug and turn my back to her and walk back towards her door, she jumps up and grabs my hands.

I turn around to face her and she grins… I smirk at her and lick my lips…

"What is it?" I say my eyes darting back and forth; she leans up and kisses me on the forehead…

I stand there with my mouth hanging open and I can feel my face getting red, thank god it's dark.

"Goodnight San…" she smiles and I turn and head out her door.

I smile to myself and put my hand on the spot she kissed, this girl is going to be the death of me… I head into my room and jump right into bed.

**A/N: :D I hope you guys like the story so far! Also I decided to add some possible Faberry, into the story! REVIEW! XD **


	10. Chapter 10:Sick Day

My alarm starts buzzing loudly and I slam my hand down on it quickly… It's already Friday, were going to the diner after school today with the guys… It is gonna be a pretty good day… I yawn loudly and roll out of bed… I still can't get Brittany off my mind. I really like her…but what if one of the guys tonight like her too…ugh…god I have no idea what to do. I throw on my uniform and head down the hallway early, I look in Britt's room and see the R.A. writing something down, I stop and wait until they leave… I walk in to see Britt with a rag on her head and she looks like she's sick… I walk up to her and she opens her eyes slowly.

"Hey San…" she coughs and glances at me before lying back down.

"Are you okay? You don't look too good." She shakes her head and chuckles softly…

"I think I caught something…" I nod and give her a small smile…I step closer to her and feel her forehead, she lets out a loud huff and she frowns.

"I'm not going to class…and I won't be able to go to the diner to meet your friends…" I sigh and lean down smiling at her, "Well you focus on getting better…Alright?" she smiles and nods slowly…Well it looks like I'm not going out tonight either. I head out of Britt's room and down the hall out of the building and to the school, I see Quinn leaning against her locker, she glances over and heads towards me.

"Hey where's Brittany?" I grab my books and shut my locker turning towards her.

"She's pretty sick…" A pout forms on Quinn's face and I raise my eyebrow.

"She can't come with us tonight then?" I nod and she frowns…

"I might not come either…" I see her frown bigger then she grins and nudges me in the side slightly. I give her an odd sideways glance.

"Awwww…Sanny's got a thing for the new girl…" I smile and chuckle softly. I glance at her and she bites her lip not looking up. I wonder how long Berry and Quinn have been together…

"Sooo you're staying with Britt tonight?" I hear Quinn say pulling me out of my thoughts. I nod and bite my lip….what if she doesn't want me to stay… Quinn nudges me and smiles.

"I know what you're thinking…What if she doesn't want me there." I smirk and give her a sideways glance.

She shakes her head and chuckles "She does! Trust me! Don't be nervous alright, Britt's cool." I nod and glance down at the floor.

The bell rings and I glance back up at Quinn throwing her a wave and I head down the hallway to my math class…It won't be the same without Britt though… The rest of the day goes by pretty fast, it's extremely boring and I can't get my mind off Brittany…I wonder how she's feeling? The bell rings in study hall and I head out of the school building and towards the dorm.

I head up the stairs and see Brittany coming out of the bathroom I smile and yell to her.

"Hey Britt!" she turns around and flashes me a small smile.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" she smiles a little and she shrugs slightly.

I bite my lip and we walk down the hall towards her room.

"Did I miss anything in school?" I shake my head and smirk.

"Nah, you didn't miss anything, just boring day as usual…" she nods and smiles heading to her bed.

I nod slowly and bite my lip; I better tell her my plans for tonight… I sigh and lean against the now closed door.

"So uhhhh Britt." She looks over at me and smiles softly; I look down at the floor and keep going.

"I'm not going to see the guys tonight…" I see her tilt her head to the side but I keep talking. "I'm gonna stay and take care of you!" She smiles and smirks raising her eyebrows.

"No San…you should go out and see your friends." I shake my head and look up at her.

"No Britt I want to stay!" She shakes her head and lets out a small sigh.

"I can't change your mind can I?" I shake my head and smile; she smirks and glances up at me.

"Well….then we are gonna need a ton of movies..." I smirk and she claps her hands together letting out a small cough. I hate that she's sick but at least we get to spend some alone time together… I really like Brittany, but I'm not just gonna throw myself at her… I mean, I've never actually had a girlfriend… so I'm not good with all of this.

I smile and turn back to the door closing it I walk over to where Brittany is sitting, I need to change out of this damn uniform…but I do not want to get up. I lie back on Brittany's bed and she smirks.

"You're gonna stay in that?" I smile as she motions to my uniform. I shrug slightly and yawn loudly.

"I don't want to get up…." I groan loudly and she shakes her head giggling. She gets up from where she's sitting and heads over to her dresser throwing me some sweats and a tank top. She smiles and turns her back to me.

"There! Now you don't need to leave you can wear my clothes." I smirk and throw on the sweats and tank tops. I turn around and see Brittany glancing over at me I swallow hard, and sit back on the bed next to her.

"You forgot something…" I give her an odd glance and she smiles pulling on my tie. I smile and shake my head.

"I'll leave it on! I look good! "She smirks and shakes her head; I situate my tie and glance around.

I jump up and head over to where her movies are in the cabinet. I step back and bite the inside of my cheek. Hmmmmmm….what movie do we watch first? I bite my bottom lip and smile grabbing the movie and turning around quickly.

"How about this one?!" I say with a huge smile holding up the movie The Hunger Games.

She raises an eyebrow and smiles, "Yeah, I haven't even watched it yet…." I smirk and stick the movie into the DVD player. I flip around and head over to the floor in front of the bed. I sit down and lean back, Brittany gives me an odd look and I lean back looking up at her.

"You can sit up hear you know….I'm not contagious...well I am but-"I chuckle loudly and stand up sitting down next to her. She yawns loudly and leans down on her pillow, I lean back against the wall my eyes fixed on the movie…It's the reaping part…where they pick the two who will fight…

I swallowed hard when they called the little girl's name…What would be going through your head if this actually happened… Her sister run's out and volunteers for her, I take a deep breath and glance over at Brittany, her mouth is open like she's going to say something.

"I would be terrified…if I was the little girl…her sister is so brave." I nod and smile leaning back until my back hits the wall.

"Well if you care for someone enough you'd do anything for them…even die." I look back down at the floor as the words leave my lips… I look back up at the TV, and focus my eyes on it, Brittany pulls me out of the movie by chuckling softly.

I glance over at her tilting my head to the side.

"What's so funny?" I smile and she looks up at me grinning.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'd be too big of a chicken to do that…" she smirks and I shake my head biting my lip.

"I could do it…" Brittany turns to me and raises her eyebrows giving me an 'oh really' look.

"Well…it would depend on who it was; if it was someone important…I could do it." She nods and glances down at the floor, then back up at me. I can see her fighting herself at what she's about to say…but she opens her mouth to speak.

"Well….ummm. "She swallows hard and she won't even look up at me.

"Would you…do that for me?" I smirk and look over at her eyeing me curiously.

I nod and chuckle, with a goofy grin on my face.

"Of course I would Britt…." I smirk and look back at the TV. I feel the bed move a little but I don't pay an attention to it, until I feel Brittany pulling my tie and her lips crashing onto mine.

**A/N: BRITTANA KISS! (FINALLY) Sorry I haven't been updating guys : ( College is killing me! XD But I promise I will update ASAP! HOPE You liked it! REVIEW! XD**


	11. Chapter 11:God I Love Sick Days!

I opened my eyes wide, was this really happening? I slide my hand on the back of Brittany's neck deepening the kiss. I feel her tongue brush on my bottom lip and I moan quietly. I open my mouth and feel Brittany's tongue exploring my mouth. I sigh loudly….as Brittany pulls back panting heavily. I swallow hard and open my eyes slowly, she has a huge grin on her face and her eyes are still shut tight. I lean my forehead on hers and she lets out a small chuckle.

"Damn…" I whisper quietly and her eyes flutter open.

"You know…I've wanted to do that since I met you…" She whispers softly glancing back down at my lips.

I smirk and close the gap between us again… there's a small knock at Britt's door so I pull back, and head over to the door. I turn back to Brittany and throw her a small wink, she grins and I open the door slowly. Quinn and Rachel are leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall, they both waggle their eyebrows and I glance down at the floor grinning.

"What's up guys?" I say rubbing my hands together.

They both giggle and shake their heads. "Well we wanted to see of Britt was feeling any better…" I glance back at Britt and she shakes her head, "Nah, she still needs her rest…" I say glancing back and forth at Quinn and Rachel.

They both smirk and Quinn leans forward a little, so Britt can hear her too.

"Well you two have fun!" she smirks and grabs Rachel's hand as they hurry down the hall. I flip her off and she just giggles as she turns the corner. I shake my head and turn back to Brittany; she is laughing, and shaking her head.

"Soooooo….I take it that Quinn's got an idea…" She smiles up and I and I nod slowly.

"When I carried you to your room…I think she…you know got it…" Brittany smirks and motions for me to come back over to the bed, I hop next to her and she grins.

"You know…maybe we should have waited to kiss…"she bites her bottom lip and I tilt my head.

"You know since I'm sick." I let out a silent 'oh' and glance over at her grinning. I lean over to her ear and smile.

"Well it doesn't matter to me…I'll probably be kissing you a lot more tonight anyway." I smirk and lean back up against the wall. I close my eyes and she chuckles softly. I feel some air on face and my eyes flutter open slowly, Brittany brushes her lips across mine and my breath hitches in my throat. She smirks and leaves her lips hovering over mine.

She smiles and leans over to my ear brushing her lips on it; I swallow hard, and glance over at her.

"That's good you don't care… because I don't know if I can keep my hands off you…" She moves from my ear to my lips giving me a small kiss, leaning back to her pillow.

I shake my head and a huge smile spreads on my face, I glance over at her and she gives me a small wink. I lean back against the wall and turn back to the movie, I have no idea what's going on but it looks like their headed to the Capitol place they were talking about…getting ready to fight to the death. I glance back over at Brittany whose eyes are glued to the TV like mine were. She pulls her legs out from under the covers and props them up on me. I smirk and put my hands on the top of her legs.

I start drawing circle softly on her leg with my fingertips. She chuckles softly and I glance down at her..

"San…that tickles!" she laugh softly and I keep drawing the circles… she sits up and I grab her hand pulling her closer to me, she waggles her eyebrows and I stick my hands on her sides. She bites her lip and I can tell she's trying to hold in a laugh, because the more I move my hands the harder she bites her lip.

"What's wrong Britt….you okay you look uncomfortable." I grin and throw her a wink. She fidgets but I still keep my hands on her sides… she scoots closer so she's practically on top of me now. She glances down at me and a giant smirk plants itself on her face. I tilt my head to the side and glance down… my shirt is riding up just a little and I can see Britt's hand creeping towards the skin that's poking out.

She rubs her hand across it and I bite my lip hard…it tickles so bad…but I can't lose this battle! She drums her fingers on my side and I pretty much admit defeat… I chuckle softly and a huge goofy grin spreads across her face.

I start laughing louder and she scrapes her nails across my sides, a mischievous smile spreads across her face and I can tell something is going to happen. She dips her head down towards my stomach and she presses her lips to my side… I let out a small breath and let go of her sides leaning back against the wall… I close my eyes and lean back…this doesn't really tickle…it feels pretty good.

I can feel her tongue poke out from her lips and it runs across my side…now that tickled like crazy I laugh loudly and shake my head.

"Okay Britt! You win! This time…" she smiles and sits up moving back so she can look at me. Her piercing blue eyes lock with mine and she bites her lip…glancing around the room. I close my eyes and smile softly. I feel a hand on my face suddenly and open my eyes…Brittany is looking right into my eyes…I swallow hard and she scoots closer moving forward pressing her lips on mine softly.

My hands shoot up to her neck and she tangles her hands into my hair…I run my tongue on her bottom lip and her mouth opens quickly…I didn't get a chance to explore her mouth so now it's my turn! After I'm done exploring every inch of her mouth, I pull her bottom lip into my mouth sucking and nibbling on it softly…Brittany lets out a moan and I smirk…she pulls back slowly and smiles from ear to ear…

"Damn…" she says quietly and I chuckle, "You're not supposed to swear…remember?" she chuckles and pulls me into another quick kiss. I lean back against the wall and Britt leans on my shoulder. She restarts the movie so we can actually watch it. I lean back and Britt cuddles closer to me…I don't know if this day can get any better…

**A/N: CUTE CHAPTER! I hope you guys like it! REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12:Morning Hot Chocolate

The movie ends and I glance over at Brittany who's fast asleep; I smile and press a quick kiss to her temple. I stand up slowly and sneak out of her room into mine…she's sick she needs all the rest that she can get… I turn towards my door and flip the light on; I turn back and shut the door. The school is pretty dead seeing as it's the weekend and some people go home during the weekend…I smirk I wonder how the guys are doing… I hop on my bed and yawn loudly…

I grab my laptop pulling it close to me… I click on Facebook and see Quinn posted some pics of all the guys and the girls together.

I wonder how they're all doing…

I lean back against the head board of my bed and smile…today couldn't have gone any better…I hate when I'm alone, because my mind starts to wonder…I wonder if Britt and I are together….or I'm jumping to conclusions…I run my hands through my hair and I swallow hard, I need to sleep….I get up and flip my light off… I shit my laptop and grab my IPod's headphones popping them in my ears. I lean back close my eyes letting Taylor Swift's song, "Love Story" fill my ears.

I roll over slightly as the light peeks into my room, the clock says it's only 8 in the morning, but I decide to get up anyway…I step out of the room in sweats and a tank top. Brittany's door is opened and she's sitting on the bed, I lean against her door frame and she glances up smiling, "Come on in…Close the door." I nod and swing the door shut.

"You didn't have to leave last night…." She mutters and I smile, "I just wanted you to get some rest, so you felt better!" She smirks and stands up walk over to me, she swallows hard and her eyes dart back and forth.

"So…ummm about last night…" She mutters and I nod slowly swallowing hard, I hope she doesn't regret it… I swallow hard and close my eyes waiting for what she's about to say… I hear her chuckle softly and she leans down by my ear.

"I was wondering…if next Friday you would like to go out on a date….with me." My eyes shoot open and Brittany has a light blush on her face, she's biting her lip and her eyes are closed.

I laugh and her eyes flutter open, "I would love to go Britt…" Brittany grins and pulls me into a hug.

"You wanna go do something?" I whisper and she nods smiling, "Let's go to Starbucks!" I chuckle and nod, Starbucks it is! I head into my room and go through the dresser draws I grab some jeans and a white American eagle shirt; I grab a black hoodie out of my closet and slip on my sneakers heading out the door. Brittany is leaning against the wall next to my door and I smile, "Alright let's go!" She jumps up and we head down the hall down the stairs and out of the building.

We head down the sidewalk and Brittany turns to me, "You know we didn't even get to watch the rest of that movie…" I smirk and shake my head.

She chuckles and licks her lips softly, "Ummm… so what are we going to do Friday?" I shrug softly and grin, "We could go see a movie…" She smirks, "Because we had so much luck with the last one!" I lean my head back and chuckle, "My point exactly." I wink and she bites her lip, a blush creeps across her face… God she's so cute…

I let out a deep breath and she smiles, "I would love to go see a movie. Maybe we can have movie night with everyone again tonight!" I smirk and shrug slightly, "Yeah that would be cool!" She nods and we turn slowly heading into Starbucks. We both decide to get just a hit chocolate drink and we head out and down the sidewalk towards the dorms.

"Has Tasha given you anymore crap?" Brittany says taking a sip of her drink. I shake my head slightly and take a big gulf of my drink letting the hit contents slide down my throat.

I run my hands through my hair and yawn loudly, "Damn it's too early for me!" Brittany chuckles and nudges me softly, "Lazy…"

I shake my head and walk up the steps into the dorm, I walk down the hall and head into my room, Brittany is right behind me, she shuts the door and hops on my bed. I grin and pull my phone out of my pocket, and throw a text Quinn's way.

"Movie Night tonight?" I hit send and glance over at Brittany whose looking at the pictures on my walls.

I wish I could just kiss her again… At least we have a date Friday… I sit down on the bed next to her and she turns to me smiling. She chuckles and points to my lips, I cock my head to the side I wipe my hand on my face and she shakes her head, she takes her thumb and brushes it across my lips.

"You had some whipped cream on your lip…." She whispers and I smile softly nodding. She bites her bottom lip and leans forward, she closes the gap between us and I smile softly, I slide my hand on the back of neck. I pull her closer to me and her tongue slides across my bottom lip, I open my mouth and her tongue starts exploring my mouth, My phone starts vibrating in my pocket and Brittany pulls back chuckling, I pull it out and check the text.

"Movie night it is, be at Rachel's room at 8!" I smirk and throw a text back her way, "Alright, Britt and I will be there." I sit my phone on the stand next to my bed and smile.

"Movie night is tonight at 8." Brittany nods and glances at me smirking, "What are we gonna do until then?" I shrug and a mischievous smirk spreads on my lips.

Brittany shakes her head and smiles as she pulls me back into a kiss.

**A/N: Just a Fluff filled chapter! XD Hope you liked it! And FWI we haven't seen the last of Tasha and her bitchy ways! **


	13. Chapter 13:More Movies and Wrecked Rooms

Brittany and I hang out in my room for a while, until it is almost time to head to Rachel's room for movie night. I sit up from my bed and glance at Brittany who's up looking at some pictures on my walls.

"So Britt…" I whisper… She turns around and I bite my lip…

"So what are we going to do Friday?" I smile she grins and plops down next to me.

"Well, I'll have to think about it, I mean what is there to do in this town?" I chuckle and shake my head.

"Well we could go see a movie…" She nods and slides her arm around me, "I would love to go see a movie…" She lays her head on my shoulder and I close my eyes. My phone vibrates on the desk next to me and I groan.

I grab it and open the text from Quinn, "Well it looks like their ready for us to go to Rachel's room." Brittany hops up and claps her hands together. I chuckle and stand up shaking my head.

"Hopefully Tina and Mercedes will bring some more popcorn!" I say smiling; we head out of my room and down the hall. We walk down the hall and I see Tasha talking to some other smaller chick, I quickly glance away the last thing I want is to deal with her today… We make it to Rachel's room and I knock on the door. Rachel opens the door smiling and motions for us to come in.

Mercedes, Tina and Quinn are in their usual spots leaving our spot open, we sit down and I lean back against the bed.

"Shit! I forgot to pop some popcorn! I'll be right back." Tina hops up and Mercedes get up with her, "I'll go with you!" Sugar jumps up and heads with them out the door, I turn around and rest my chin on the bed.

"So what movie are we watching this time?" I whisper and Quinn smiles glancing at Rachel, "Well were going to watch a scary movie this time!" I smirk and fist pump.

"Great! I love scary movies, which one is it?" I glance at Rachel and she smiles, "Scream." I grin again, "I always wanted to see that movie! I turn back around and I hear Quinn mutter, "Shit…." I turn around and cock my head to the side.

"I forgot to tell the RA we'd all be in here…" I stand up and shrug, "I'll go tell her, just don't start the movie without me." She nods and I head out of the room.

"Hey, San, wait up!" I turn around and Brittany is behind me, "I'm coming with you." I smile and we head down the hall. We head down the steps and passed the front door to where the RA's office is I knock on the door and smile, sometimes the teachers work RA shifts, Ms. Pillsbury is working tonight.

"Hello girls what can I do for you?" I smile, "We're going to be in Rachel's room watching movies so if you need to reach any of us that's where we'll be." She nods and I back up closing the door. She waves and smiles, "You girls have fun!" I shut the door and turn to Brittany who's leaned up against the wall, she's staring down at the floor and she's biting her lip.

"What's up Britt?" I walk over to her and smile softly. She shoves her hands in her pockets and she looks up at me.

"I don't want to tell you…you'll just laugh…" I cock my head to the side and stick my hand on her shoulder. We start walking down the hall towards the stairs.

"No I won't Britt…I promise…" We stop and she turns my way.

"Pinkie promise?" She whispers I hold out my pinkie and she links her pinkie with mine, I chuckle and she sits on the steps.

"I'm…afraid to watch scary movies…" She closes her eyes and I chuckle, she pouts, "You promised you wouldn't laugh!" I grin and sit down next to her.

"It's not that…you know you shouldn't be afraid…" She smiles and I slide my hand on hers, "Because I'm here to protect you…" She smiles leaning over kissing me on the cheek and we head up the stairs and back to Rachel's room.

When we get in everyone is waiting on us, we hop into our seats and Quinn presses play on the remote.

The movie starts with a blonde chick alone in her house and her phone rings, a creepy voice comes from the phone and I feel Brittany scoot closer to me. I smile and turn back to the TV. I forgot how creepy this movie was…the killer is getting ready to gut her boyfriend. The light flips on and her boyfriend Steve's guts are falling out… Brittany scoots even closer and I chuckle, I wrap my arms around her and she cuddles closer to me.

It shows another girl in her room and this really weird looking dude climbs in her window.

"That guy is ugly…she doesn't have very good taste…" Sugar says and I nod, he is pretty ugly… The scenes get more intense then the last scene draws near and Quinn stops the movie.

"Okay, so who does everyone think is the killer?" Sugar, Mercedes, and Tina all shout the same answer at once, "I think it might be that one chick the reporter…Gale!" I shrug and shake my head.

"Well I think it might be that Sid's dad…" Quinn and Rachel both nod. I hold my hands up, "I think that it is Billy!" Everyone shakes their heads and I grin.

"I know he got stabbed but it was way too convenient…" Quinn starts the movie back up and Billy stumbles down the stairs towards Sid and that Randy kid…a few seconds later he shoots Randy and I turn around and laugh.

Sid flips around and that Stu kid is standing there with the thing that changed the killer's voice.

"Well at least I knew half of it!" Tina chucks some popcorn at me and I laugh catching a piece in my mouth.

There is a small knock at the door and it opens slowly, Ms. Pillsbury is standing there she looks upset…

"Santana, can you come with me please?" I look around and everyone's eyes are on me, I nod and stand up heading out of the room. I stand by the wall and swallow hard, "Ummm... Ms. P what's going on?"

We walk down the hallway and we stop, "I was coming to check on you girls…and I saw your door was open…and well…" I swallow hard and walk past her… pushing my door open…

I sigh and glance around my room, my posters are all torn off the walls…my clothes are all over the floor and someone destroyed my text books…I walk in and grab my laptop…the screen is shattered…I run my hands through my hair and bite my lip.

Ms. Pillsbury places her hand on my shoulder and I shake my head, "Santana, the police are looking at it in the morning…I also called your parents… they said there bring you a new laptop tomorrow." I nod and sigh.

"Do you think they can catch who did this?" She nods slowly, "Do you have any idea who could've done this?" I scoff and she nods, "Tasha…" I nod and she shakes her head.

"For now you should stay in one of your friend's rooms…" I nod and glance into my destroyed room. I shake my head and turn back to Ms. P.

"I'm going to tell my friends what happened…and I'll probably stay in Brittany's room tonight…" She nods placing her hand on my shoulder; I turn and head down the hallway. I head down to Rachel's room and push the door open slowly, the movie is still paused and everyone is crowded around the bed now.

"San what happened?" Rachel whispers and I swallow hard. I run my hands through my hair and bite my lip, a tear falls down my face and I wipe it away quickly.

"Someone destroyed my room…they broke my laptop too, the police are looking into it in the morning…" Quinn stands up and pulls me into a hug, "I'm sorry San…they'll find out who did it…" I nod and sit down on the floor, in my regular spot.

"I mean they even shattered my laptop screen…they tore the posters off my walls too…" I swallow hard and Brittany scoots over next to me.

"Let's watch the rest of the movie." Everyone smiles and Quinn hits play, the rest of the movie plays out and Sid kills the bad guys. I lean towards Britt, "Hey can I stay in your room? The cops want to leave it like it is so they can check it out in the morning…" She nods and smiles. We say goodbye to everyone and head out of the room.

We walk passed my room and I motion to Britt flipping on my light, she gasps, and I sigh she grabs my hand and we head into her room.

"I'm beat, I don't know about you…" She whispers and I nod yawning. She hops into the bed and I glance around… she has a pretty nice size bed…almost like mine…

"Come on…" She pats the spot in front of her and I smile. I slide in front of her and turn around so I can face her.

"Thanks for letting me crash in here…" She nods and smiles. "How long is it going to take them to check out your room?" I shrug and she smiles scooting closer to me.

"I hope it takes a while…" I smile and she leans forward placing a small kiss on my lips. I smile and cuddle into her chest.

She takes a deep breath and I cuddle closer and closer to her, I close my eyes and let Brittany's heart beat put me to sleep.

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating…My computer is broken it's got a pretty bad virus on it and it won't even work…: ( . But I borrowed my mom's computer so I could update! I hoped you like this chapter…Poor Santana….REVIEW! XD **


	14. Chapter 14:Subway and Cuddle Time

I groan loudly and take a deep breath I glance around the dark room with only the light from under the door shining in. I scratch my head, I can't remember where I am…then I remember I sit up and smile softly, at Brittany sleeping next to me. She still has one arm snaked around my waist which makes me smile…I sigh when I remember my room was trashed…even though everyone knows who did it…it seems like no one can do anything about it…

I take a deep breath and lean back glancing over at Brittany; she looks so cute when she's asleep… I slide back down next to her. I turn on my side and watch her chest slowly turn on my side and watch her chest slowly heave up and down…. I'm so ready for our date on Friday…Brittany starts to turn slightly, I slide my hand on the back of her neck, and her eyes flutter open she's grinning from ear to ear.

"I could get used to waking up like this…." Brittany whispers and I grin scooting closer to her, "Yeah me too." I whisper and lick my lips slowly. Brittany bites her lips and slides forward closing the small gap between us…

There's a small knock on the door, I pull away from Brittany and groan… I push myself off the bed and stand up slowly. I push the door open and see Mrs. Pillsbury standing at the door with a small smile.

"Hi Santana…your parents brought me your laptop to give to you…" she hands me a cardboard box with my new dell laptop in it.

"Thanks Mrs. P, Umm, I'll talk to you later…" She nods and I close the door. I turn around and face Brittany who's sitting on her bed watching me…

"They didn't even come up to see me…they just dropped this off and left…" it's not surprising; I think I'm only here so I'm not in their hair… I mean when I'm home they act cool but when I'm here…they barely speak to me… I sigh and feel a few arms slide around my waist and I smile softly… I feel Brittany's hot breath on my ear and I smile, she whispers softly in my ear, "Well, they're just missing out…you are perfect San…" I smile softly…

"I just wish they would've at least said hi, you know?" I hear Brittany let out a small breath and I turn my head sideways so I can see her face. She has a small pout on her lips and I turn around smiling.

"I'm ready for our date Friday Britt…" She smiles and I lay the laptop on the dresser next to me. Brittany wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a small kiss on the cheek.

"You always know how to make me smile…" I whisper and Brittany grins. I hold her close to me for a second and she cuddles closer to me.

"Ugh…it's already Sunday…" Brittany groans… I shake my head, "Well let's just hang around and here and relax for today…" Brittany nods and grins.

"I guess we can do that…" she smirks and we hop back on her bed. I lay back and yawn closing my eyes, "Can't we just go back asleep?" She nudges me and shakes her head.

"No we can't then we won't sleep tonight…" I nod and bite my lip…"I guess you're right…" I lean up and scoot closer to Brittany.

I can hear some noises coming from my room and I turn and look at Britt.

"I'm gonna go see what's going on…stay here…" She nods and I step out of Brittany's room and peek in mine…Ms. Pillsbury is standing outside my door and I can see some police officers in my room.

She looks my way and frowns. "Their checking your room from top to bottom for evidence! I'm sorry this happened Santana…" I smile and she gives me a small hug.

"Thanks for being here for me…I'm staying in Brittany's room until this is all taken care of…" she nods and I turn around and head back into Brittany's room. I see Tasha coming up the stairs I cross my arms and shoot her my best glare; I know she did this they just need to find evidence…

I push Brittany's door open and she perks up smiling.

"What's going on?" She says cocking her head to the side.

"The cops are searching my room for evidence…I might be rooming with you for a while." I say and she just grins… I sigh and swallow the lump that's formed in my throat…

"That bitch took it too far this time…" I mumble and Brittany stands up, she pulls me into a hug and whispers.

"She's just trying to get to you San…" I swallow hard and whisper…

"Well it's starting to work…but that doesn't matter she's not forcing me to hide who I am…" I whisper smiling softly. Brittany must be proud of that answer because she leans back and kisses me on the forehead.

"Don't hide who you are… you can't or we won't be able to go to the movies Friday…" I smile and just hug her tighter.

"How about we walk to Starbucks…" I whisper and she nods smiling.

"Shit…I need to get clothes before we go I wonder if they'll let me in my room…" I push Britt's door open and see Ms. Pillsbury is still there.

"Ummm…Ms. P… I need to get some clothes…can I go in and get some?" She walks to the door way and talks to one of the cops who nods quickly.

"Come one in, I'd just take all of your clothes…except the one destroyed…" I nod and head in grabbing all of my clothes. Ms. Pillsbury helps me and we carry them into Britt's room she glances to the door and smiles.

"Here, stick them in here…" She hands me a box and Ms. Pillsbury and I toss the clothes in.

"Were going out for coffee, thanks for your help Ms. Pillsbury." She smiles, "I'll watch the cops and tell you if the find anything." I nod and she heads out of the door.

I grab a pair of jeans out of the box and a white shirt I grab a hoodie and lay it on the bed.

"I'm just changing right here… don't peek okay?" I wink and turn my back to her I change into my jeans first and I can feel Brittany's eyes burning into me.

"Hey I told you no looking!" I glance back and see the tips of her ears a red and her face is turning pink.

"I wasn't looking!" I shake my head and laugh grabbing my shirt. I strip my tank top off and turn around throwing my shirt on. Brittany's eyes are huge and I cock my head.

"What?" I glance behind me and she stands up and grabs the bottom of my shirt…I swallow hard as she tugs the shirt up and looks at my stomach.

"God…you're ripped!" I shake my head and laugh…

"Not really…." Brittany shakes her head and I can feel her fingertips on my stomach I bite my lip and take a deep breath. She lets go of my shirt and turns around to change. I lick my lips and smile.

"Same goes for you San!" I chuckle and turn around facing the door.

"Maybe we could go out for lunch too." I say smiling at the door. I glance back just as she takes her shirt off.

"And you said I was ripped check out yourself…" I say smiling and Brittany looks my way grinning.

"Alright ready to go?" I nod and we head out the door.

It doesn't take us long to walk towards the fast food joints in town. We decide to head to the local Subway… We grab our sandwiches and head to a booth in the corner.

"This is nice… I love Subway!" Brittany grins and digs into her sandwich. I shake my head and follow suit.

We eat quickly and head out of the Subway. We're about half way to the school and Brittany links her arm with mine, I glance at her and smile.

She leans close to my ear and whispers… "This is only because we can't hold hands yet…" I smile and scoot closer to her.

We head back towards Brittany's room and I see the cops are gone out of my room, just as we're about to go in Britt's room Quinn and Rachel round the corner.

"Hey guys where have you been?" Rachel says smiling, and Quinn wiggles her eyebrows.

"We went to Subway, we were going to go to Starbucks but we decided on lunch instead." Brittany smiles and I nod slowly.

"Did Ms. Pillsbury talk to you yet?" I swallow and shake my head, "No not yet why?" I say glancing back and forth at Rachel and Quinn.

"Well the police didn't find any evidence in your room…" I sigh and glance down at the floor shaking my head.

"I know who did it…Hell we all know who did it!" Quinn, Rachel and Brittany nods. I hate not being able to get that bitch in trouble; I rub my hand on my face.

"I- I- just wish she would back-off…" I whisper and Quinn pulls me into a hug.

"It's ok San…just ignore her…" I swallow hard and close my eyes.

"There's only so much I can take Quinn before I just lose it…"

Everyone's eyes are on me, I lean back against the wall next to Britt's door. I pull my phone out of my pocket and glance at the time…it's only 1:20… I sigh and shove it back in my pocket.

"Well you and I are just going to watch movies for the rest of the day…sound good?" I turn to Brittany and nod smirking…

"We'll see you guys in class tomorrow." I nod and wave bye, they turn around and throw a wink my way, I roll my eyes and Brittany pushes open her door.

I hop on her bed and close my eyes…

"San…I'm sorry…" I open my eyes and sit up, "For what Britt?" I say cocking my head to the side.

"For Tasha…being so mean to you…you know?" I stand up and smile.

"Britt don't apologize for her…she'll get what's coming to her…" Brittany chuckles.

We change back into our lazy clothes and lay around cuddling and watching movies all day. It's nice to get my mind off of everything and just hold Brittany in my arms.

It's getting late so we flip the light off, Britt sets her alarm and I cuddle close to her, I can't wait for our date Friday, I just wish we didn't have to deal with school tomorrow and Tasha. I feel a hand on the back of my neck; Brittany must know my thoughts are getting the best of me.

"Stop thinking, I can hear your brain working from over here…" I chuckle and she pushes my head forward closing the gap between us, I smile into the kiss and she pulls back smiling.

"No more thinking time to sleep." Brittany scoots closer and lays her head on my chest, I play with a few pieces of her hair and smile, and "I am thinking about one thing…." I whisper and I feel Brittany shift as she looks up at me.

"And what's that?" I watch her bite her lip and I grin…

"You…." I whisper and she grins… she leans up and kisses me again… she leans back and yawns.

"Okay…now it's time to sleep." She nods and lays her head back down on my chest… the room is dead quiet, all I can hear is the sound of Brittany breathing which puts me to sleep quickly…

**A/N: I appreciate all of the reviews I am getting on this story! I love you guys! I don't know about you all but I have all these sadness feels that Bram might actually happen : ( IT SUCKS! We still have Fanfics and I know deep down that Brittana is end game! ;) I hope you liked the chapter! Please Review! And also there might be a fight next chapter between whom well…YOU MUST READ! XD**


	15. Chapter 15:Thrown Fists

I roll over when Brittany's alarm starts blaring loudly… I turn back over and see Brittany smiling at me.

"Hey…" She whispers with a smile. I slide my nose on the other side of hers and she giggles.

"We need to get ready…" She whispers and I grin, "Do we have to?" I pout and she leans a little forward kissing me softly.

I smile and roll off the bed and stand up.

"I guess we should get ready!" I smirk and pick up my bag of clothes and drag out my uniform. I slide my shirt off and slide my button up white shirt on, I shimmy into my shirt and wrap my tie around my neck, and Brittany is on the other side of the room doing the same thing.

Brittany and I turn around at the same time to face each other.

"Are you ready?" Brittany says with a smile and grabs her bag, I nod and I head towards the door.

"Wait! San you forgot something!" I stop at the door and turn around.

"What did I forget?" I glance around on the floor and Brittany's hand slides on my chin.

"This…"She whispers and she leans forward kissing me softly… I cannot wait for this date on Friday.

We head out the door and down the hall towards the front door, halfway down the hall someone behind us yells and I turn around to see Quinn and Rachel walking towards us.

"Wait for us!" Rachel says with a huge grin. I smirk and we all head down the stairs and out the door.

"So have the cops stopped looking in your room yet?" Quinn says biting her lip, I shake my head slowly and sigh.

"Everyone knows who did it… but they can't find evidence linking the bitch to it." I mutter and we cross the road slowly.

Quinn shakes her head, and slides her hand on my shoulder, "They'll figure it out San…" I nod and we head into the school.

The day goes by fast and just as boring as ever… I see Tasha throughout the day whenever she sees me she gets this big shit eating grin on her face that just pisses me off.

The bell rings loudly jerking me out of my thoughts, Quinn and I head out of the Health class and down the hall towards the lunch room.

Quinn glances at me and smiles, "I'll meet you at the table!" I grin and nod and she heads off into a different line. I head into the line straight in front of me and grab a salad, an apple and a bottle of water. I walk over to the table and sit my tray down; I can see Brittany is still in line with Mercedes, and Tina.

Rachel and Quinn are heading my way, Quinn sits on the right side of me and Rachel sits next to her. They turn my way and smile, "So what's going on with you and Brittany?" Quinn grins and I bite my lip and smile. I glance up and see Brittany coming our way. She smiles and someone slaps her tray on the floor and throws a slushy in her face. Everyone stands up from the table and heads over to her.

Tasha's holding a slushy cup in her hand with a devilish smirk on her face. I grab her by her shirt and pull her close to me, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" I shake her slowly and she just smiles.

I let go of her shirt and bend down to check on Brittany, "Sucks not being able to sleep in your own room doesn't it?" I hear Tasha smart off behind me.

"But the worst part is you have to stay with that idiot…" I glance down at Brittany, she bites her lip and I can see tears in her eyes…

I swallow hard and turn around slowly… enough is enough.

I clench my fists together tightly and smirk, "You just made a big mistake…" I mutter and she just shakes her head. I feel like everything is happening in slow-motion I pull my arm up slowly from my side, I pull my arm back and drive my fist into Tasha's face. She falls back and throws a punch into my lip. I slam my fist into her nose this time and she falls back holding it. I feel someone grab my arms and I try to get away… but I eventually give up.

Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Shue hold onto my arms tightly.

They let me go in the hallway and I run my hands through my hair and shake my head, "IS SHE IN TROUBLE TOO OR IS IT JUST ME?" I say practically yelling and Ms. Pillsbury sighs, and throws a glance at Mr. Shue.

"Look Santana, we need to take you to Figgins… but we heard everything…" Mr. Shue says with a smile and I swallow hard, and nod slowly.

"Your lip is bleeding… I'll bring you a cloth to hold on it…" Mr. Shue says with a smile. I nod and Ms. Pillsbury and I take the long walk towards the Principles office.

I sit down in the chair across from Principle Figgins, Ms. Pillsbury sits next to me and Mr. Shue walks in and hands me a cloth.

"Alright… so walk me through what happened…?" He says and I tell him about everything that happened, and why I hit her, and how she mentioned my room being trashed, Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Shue talk to him too and he nods.

"Well, Ms. Lopez, it looks like today is your lucky day, but I think it would be best if you went back to the dorms for at least today." I nod and stand up.

"This won't go on you record either considering what she did to Ms. Pierce, but we cannot assume she trashed your room." I nod and throw him a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Figgins." He nods and I head out of the room. Ms. Pillsbury throws a smile my way and Mr. Shue smile too.

"Well I wanted to tell you Santana that the auditions for Glee Club start tomorrow, if you want to join." He smiles and heads down the hall… I might just do that.

We head down the hall into the nurses office and the nurse smiles at me, "So I take it you're the other fighter?" She says with a furrowed brow, I nod slowly and she pats the seat.

"We'll let me say you did a number on that girl… she had to go to the hospital for a broken nose… so what did she do?" She wipes an alcohol wipe on my fist and I wince softly.

I tell her everything that she did and she shakes her head, "You didn't hear this from me but it sounds like she deserved it." I chuckle softly and she smiles.

"Alright, I'm going to wrap your hand, and then you can head out, you should hold this rag on your lip until it stops bleeding." I nod and she quickly wraps my hand and we head out of the room.

Ms. Pillsbury walks me to the dorms, and I head up into Brittany's room. She smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"Your lip may take a few days to heal, and your hands pretty banged up too." She says quietly and I nod slowly.

"I need to head back to the school; I'll come check on you later." She smiles and closes the door behind her.

I pick my bag up off the floor and change into a pair of sweats and a tank top. I sit down on the floor and start messing with my new laptop setting up passwords, and the files that I need, I glance down at the clock on my computer and realize everyone should be getting in. I shut the laptop and lean back against the bed.

I can hear voices outside the door, it opens slowly and I see Rachel peek in.

"Santana? Are you in here?" She whispers and I smile.

"Yeah, I am in here." I say smiling and the door opens, Brittany, Rachel and Quinn are standing at the door. Everyone walks in and Quinn shuts the door behind her.

Brittany glances down at my hand, and to my lip, she sighs and bends down and pulls me into a hug, "San are you okay?" I nod slowly and pull back from Brittany.

"You should see the other guy!" I wink and everyone laughs.

"So what did Figgins say?" Quinn says leaning against the door, I shrug softly and smile.

"I'm in the clear, since I did it to protect Britt… and they can't charge her with wrecking my room, because she didn't confess." I stare at the floor and glance up at Quinn.

She shakes her head and smiles, "So what happened to Tasha?" I smile and she claps her hands together, "Come on tell me!"

I sigh, "Well, she's at the hospital… I broke her nose." Brittany shakes her head with a smile, and Quinn and Rachel clap their hands.

Quinn sighs and closes her eyes, "It's been a long day… and I am heading to my room." She says smiling, Rachel nods and helps Quinn off the floor, "Yeah me too."

They head out of the room and I turn to Brittany.

"I'm sorry… I just snapped when she made you cry." She pulls me into a hug and I lean forward and kiss her on the cheek.

"No…she needed her ass kicked." Brittany grins and I nod slowly.

"Yeah she did… wait a minute!" I say grinning and she gives me an odd glance.

"You aren't supposed to swear…" I say laughing and she closes her eyes and laughs loudly.

"I just can't stop!" She grins and I slide my hands behind her neck and pull her into a kiss.

**A/N: Bitch needed punched! I'm sorry it took so long! I've been dealing with finals: (But now I'm on break! I hope you guys like this chapter! REVIEW! XD**

Paste your document here...


	16. Chapter 16:Dinner Dates

I pull back from the kiss with a grin on my face, even though it kind of hurt thanks to the knot on my lip.

"Are you sure you're okay…?" Brittany whispers and I nod with a smile.

"It's funny but it felt good, you know finally fighting back." I grin and Brittany chuckles softly and puts her hands on the side of my face. Her thumb gently strokes the knot on my lip and I close my eyes.

"Does it hurt?" She whispers and I smile softly.

"Only a little bit…" I open my eyes and Brittany's blue eyes lock with mine. There's a small knock at the door and Brittany stands up and answers it quickly.

"Hey, I just wanted to check on Santana. How's she doing?" I can hear Ms. Pillsbury's voice through the door and Brittany opens the door the rest of the way and Ms. Pillsbury walks in with a smile.

"Hello Santana… how are you feeling?" She asks with a smile and I give her a thumbs up.

"My lip doesn't feel too bad but my hand is killing me…" I hold it up and she looks down at it and nods slowly.

"If it still feels bad tomorrow, you may have to go to the doctor…" I sigh and nod slowly and Ms. Pillsbury stands up.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing; I'll see you both tomorrow!" She grins and heads out the door. Brittany shuts the door behind her and leans up against it with a smile.

I chuckle quietly and Brittany gives me a questioning look, "you know it's funny… but she treats me more like family then a student…" I smirk and Brittany smiles softly and there's another knock at the door. She shakes her head and chuckles softly and opens the door.

"Hey, you guys want to go do something?" Quinn peeks in the room and I glance at Brittany and nod with a smile.

"Where are we going?" I ask with a smile and Quinn glances at Rachel and grins.

"Breadstix!" Rachel grins and I nod with a smile.

"Well then we are definitely going!" I nudge Brittany and she smiles softly. "Just give us a second to get changed…" I smile and Brittany pushes the door closed.

"What's Breadstix?" She asks smiling and I shake my head with a grin.

"You are about to find out…" I smile and head over to the box full of my clothes; I pull out dark jeans and a long sleeved white t-shirt. I slide everything on and turn around as Brittany gets done changing out of her uniform.

"Ok… let's head out!" I smile and Brittany and I head out the door, Quinn and Rachel are waiting next to the door and they glance our way with a grin.

"I'll drive!" Quinn grins and we follow her and Rachel down the hallway and out of the dorm building. Brittany and I slide into the backseat while Rachel sits in the front. I lean back in the seat and look down at my banged up hand. I sigh quietly and lean back against the seat.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel turns around with a smile and I can't help but grin.

"My hand is killing me… but I feel amazing!" I chuckle and Rachel shakes her head.

"I bet hitting her felt great!" Rachel laughs and Quinn glances in the rearview mirror and laughs.

"I say you should've done it a long time ago!" I shake my head and everyone laughs.

I lean back in my seat and jolt up with a smile, "oh I forgot to tell you guys, Mr. Shue's holding auditions for Glee club tomorrow!" I smile and Rachel almost jumps out of her seat.

"Yes! I can't wait to perform my favorite song!" She beams and I can't help but smile. I bite my lip softly and Brittany nudges me with a grin.

"Are you going to audition?" Brittany asks and I shrug slightly.

"You have to join! I've hear you sing and you're amazing!" Brittany beams and Quinn's eyes flip up to the rearview mirror.

"Wow… you got Santana to sing?" Quinn smiles and Brittany shakes her head slowly.

"No, accidently, I overheard her singing…" Brittany whispers and I bite my lip softly.

"Come to think of it… I haven't heard you sing in a while…" Quinn mutters and I bite my lip softly again and turn to look out the window. I haven't sung… not since last year… I mean, I have sang just not to an audience…

Brittany nudges me again with a smile and I grin, "I'll have to think about it." I mutter and Brittany smiles softly at me.

"We'll find out tomorrow…" I grin as Quinn pulls into the Breadstix parking lot. We all slide out of the car and we all head right into the restaurant and our seated automatically. We slide into the booth in the corner; Rachel and Quinn sit across from Brittany and me. We order out meals and I lean back in the booth with a smile.

"So… what happened after I got dragged out of the lunch room…? She didn't mouth off anymore did she?" I ask taking a bite of a breadstick and Quinn smirks and shakes her head.

"I think she was afraid you would come back in after her, she just sat on the floor and held her nose." Quinn laughs and I nod slowly with a smile.

"If she would've kept her mouth shut I wouldn't have hit her…" I whisper and bite my lip softly looking down at my destroyed hand.

"Ummm… we have something to tell you…" Rachel whispers and I look up at Rachel with a smile and I glance over at Brittany with a grin.

"So… what is it?" I smile and Quinn swallows hard and I can't help but grin as Quinn slides her hand from out under the table and onto Rachel's hand.

"We're together…" Quinn whispers and looks down at the floor quickly. I shake my head and smiles softly kicking Quinn from under the table.

"Look at me Fabray." I command and her eyes slowly find their way to mine. I smile and hold my good hand out to her and she takes it quickly.

"Never… ever hide who you are, no matter whom you're with, you're still Quinn Fabray. And I think you and Rachel make a great couple." I grin and Quinn finally breaks out into a smile.

"Santana… Thank you… but I don't want to hide this…I don't care what anyone one thinks… I want to be able to walk around the school and hold the hand of my girlfriend." Quinn mutters and I feel my grin getting bigger of that's even possible.

I sigh and pat my good hand on top of Quinn's and she smiles softly.

"Then… you take your girl's hand and walk down that hallway tomorrow with your head held high and a sense of pride that you have someone who loves you…" I smile and Quinn and Rachel's eyes grow wide, and I can see them both grinning.

"Wow Santana… getting all heart felt? This is a side of you I have never seen!" Rachel smiles and Quinn nods rapidly. I shake my head with a laugh and glance over at Brittany, who's beaming.

"I can be nice when I want to be!" I grin and a couple waiters walk up carrying our food.

"Now let's eat!" I smile and Quinn and Rachel chuckle and Brittany shakes her head with a smile.

We eat quickly and I keep feeling Brittany's eyes on me, I glance over at her and I can't help but smile. We finish eating and pay for our separate meals before we head out to the car. I hop in the car and glance over at Brittany who's staring out the window. I bite my lip and look down at the floor. I want to be with Brittany like Rachel and Quinn are… I really do care about her, and I think she cares about me that way too… at least she acts like it… I swallow hard and lean back in the seat with a huff. I guess we'll have to see what happens on Friday.

We drive home and it's relatively quiet. We head out of the car and up to the dorms and Quinn and Rachel turns to Brittany and I.

"Thank you guys… It meant a lot to us today…" Quinn whispers with a smile and she reaches over and grabs Rachel's hand. I smile and lean back against the wall.

"Of course I support you two, and if anyone gives you guys shit… they're going to have to answer to me." I smirk and Quinn and Rachel grin.

"Well, we'll see you two tomorrow! Goodnight!" Quinn and Rachel grin and scurry down the hallway still holding each other's hands tightly. I smile softly and turn to Brittany.

"They make a great couple… but now I'm ready for bed!" I grin and Brittany nods and we both head into the room.

I walk in behind Brittany and just when the door shuts she turns around and bites her lip hard.

"Ummm… Santana… We need to talk about, things…" She whispers and I bite my lip slightly and I nod slowly.

"Okay… let's take, what's on your mind…?" I lick my lips and hope this isn't going to be a bad talk…

"I want to talk about us…" She whispers and rubs her hand on the back of her neck, and I glance down at the floor and nod slowly.

"What are we… are we together…?" She whispers and she won't look up at me. I smile softly and lick my lips and watch Brittany fidget slowly.

"Brittany…" I whisper and she flinches back like she's waiting for me to dump her. I smirk and take a step forward and put my finger under her chin and lift her head slowly so I can look her in the eye. I smile softly and Brittany bites her lip, "look… I don't know what this is… but… I do care about you and want to be with you." It's my turn to stare down at the floor and wait for Brittany to say what she wants.

"San… I feel the same…" She whispers and I let out a relaxed sigh which makes Brittany giggle slightly.

"Look… we can figure this all out when you're ready… but I don't want to hide this, hiding who I was so hard… and I'm not—" Brittany cuts off my words by giving me a quick kiss on the lips. She leans back with a smile and Brittany grins.

"I'm not going to make you hide who you are… if we are going to be together, we'll be an out couple… there's no way I would put you through that…" Brittany whispers and I can't help but smile.

"I do have one thing to ask… let's not make this official… just yet." Brittany whispers and I raise my eyebrows and smirk softly.

"I want to make it official Friday… I want our first date to be special…" Brittany whispers and I crack out in a grin.

"Who knew you were such a romantic?" I chuckle and Brittany laughs with a smile.

"I guess I am full of surprises!" She winks and walks around me and I shake my head with a smile.

"I don't know about you, but I am beat!" I smile and Brittany nods with a smile and sits down on the bed.

I turn around and head over to the corner where my clothes are in a box. I bend down and grab a tank top and some shorts. I turn around and jump back slightly and see Brittany is right behind me grinning.

I smile softly and shake my head, "you scared me… what is it?" I ask smiling and Brittany bites her lip.

"When you were telling Quinn and Rachel to be proud of whom they were… all I wanted to do was kiss you…" she licks her lips with a smile and I chuckle quietly. Brittany's beautiful blue eyes are sparkling like the ocean when the sunlight hits it. Her eyes flick down to my lips and I swallow hard, I can feel my heart slamming hard in my chest. Brittany just stands there for a second, her electric blue eyes peering into mine. I slid the box out of the way and lean back against the wall.

Brittany moves forward slowly and her lips slightly hover over mine and she smiles softly before closing the gap between us. It's not a frantic kiss, it's a nice slow kiss filled with passion and emotions. Brittany leans back slowly and I can't help but smile.

"Wow… I don't know, but I think I like our first kiss the best…" I smile and Brittany cracks out in a grin.

"That kiss was pretty good, but this one is a close second." She smiles and walks over to her bed. I smile softly and turn my back to Brittany and head back over to the box full of my clothes. I grab my tank top and a pair of short black short. I pull my shirt of me head and accidently slam my hand on the dresser next to me.

I groan and kneel down on the floor clutching my hand.

"San! Are you okay!?" Brittany asks kneeling down next to me and I shake my head slowly. I clench my teeth together and turn around and lean back against the wall.

"Well that hurt…" I mutter and shake my head slowly.

I glance up and Brittany is sitting in front of me and she smiles softly and holds out her hands to me.

"Let me see San…" she whispers and I hold my hand out to her. She takes it gently in her's and rubs it slowly with her thumb. She leans down and kisses my hand softly and I smile softly.

"Feel better?" Brittany asks smiling, a sparkle of hope in her eyes. I grin and nod slowly… It actually does feel better…

"Yeah, it does Britt…" I whisper and Brittany grins and stands up slowly.

"Okay… let's get some sleep!" Brittany smiles and I nod slowly and stand up smiling.

"Yeah… I'm beat…" I whisper quietly and Brittany sets her alarm, I flip off the light. I walk over to the bed and slide into bed next to Brittany. I lay back and sigh loudly and glance over to Brittany and smiles softly.

"You know… even though my hand is killing me… I would do that all over again… not for me, but because of what she said to you." I smile softly and I can see Brittany's grin even in the darkness. I turn away from her with a huge smile plastered on my face. I can feel Brittany's hot breath on my neck then slowly to my ear.

"I really do care about you Santana…" She whispers and I smile as she buries her face into my neck. It's not long before I hear her snoring softly her hot breath on my neck. I sigh quietly and glance over at Brittany from the corner of my eye.

"I really care about you two Britt…" I whisper quietly staring up at the ceiling in the darkness. I smile softly to myself and my heart beats harder in my chest… I can't wait till Friday…

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys: P I want to thank everyone who reads this, all the favorites and the followers I have for this story are amazing! So tell me what you think! Please Review! :)))))))))))**


End file.
